Avatar: The Last Airbender
by rainfall1310
Summary: The same story we all know and love with a new character thrown into the mix. I have had the idea for a while now and wanted to try it out, so let me know what you think: Reviews pretty please!
1. Book 1: Water, Chapters 1 and 2

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 1: A boy in the iceberg & Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns**

**P.S: If a certain part isnt written here, it means I didnt change anything and that it is completely canon:)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing is mine. It all belongs to nickelodeon and all the producers and what not. I am making no money off of this:)**

* * *

*Directly following Aang being freed from the ice berg*

"Oh Uncle, how I would love to beat you just once!" Emi sighed, her royal purple robes swishing around her feet as she stood and stretched. Iroh wasn't her real uncle, but after three years of travelling with him, the name had stuck.

"Much practice my dear." Iroh said, laughing.

"You two and your foolish games!" Zuko sneered, pacing up and down the long length of the ship. "We need to be focusing on capturing the Avatar!"

"Zuko, my nephew, maybe it is time to give up this search. Many generations before you have tried to find the avatar, and none have succeeded." Iroh said reasonably. Zuko whirled to face him, furious.

"How could you say that? My honor, my throne, everything, everything depends on me finding him! I can't give up. I can't." Zuko yelled, his voice cracking a bit at the end. Emi walked over to him and gave his arm a comforting squeeze. He turned his gaze to her, pleading with her to understand. They stayed like that for a moment, communicating silently in the way that only the best of friends can, before Emi broke the stare and turned to Iroh, never letting go of Zuko's arm.

"Zuko's right Uncle. He's out there somewhere, and we can't go home without-" Emi glanced over Zuko's shoulder, her eyes growing wide.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, following Emi's eyes. "No…"

"Do you think…?" Emi whispered.

"It has to be!" Zuko answered. "Men! Follow the light! Now!"

"You two, it's probably nothing…the southern lights. Sit down and relax." Iroh suggested, looking disapprovingly at the bright blue beam of light that had shot itself into the air.

"No, Uncle. It's him. It has to be." Zuko walked to the front of the ship and gripped the icy metal railing tightly. Emi joined him, looping one of her arms around one of his.

"We'll find him Zuko." She said. Zuko looked down at the girl next to him. Her cheeks were pink with cold, her long black hair flowed easily down her back, and her steady blue eyes were alight with hope. He nodded.

"Yes, we will."

Iroh sighed. This was not the first time that his nephew and his best friend had gotten their hopes up for nothing. Shaking his head, he poured himself a cup of jasmine tea and settled back to wait.

* * *

*Sunset*

Emi walked up the stairs to the top of the ship at the same time Uncle came inside, holding two cups of tea. She handed him a cup wordlessly and sighed.

"He's not coming in, is he?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not." He said, frowning. "Do you think you can…?" There was a reason that Emi and Zuko were so close, and she was able to talk sense into him when no one else could. The hot-tempered, angry boy was softer around her, probably because she didn't put up with him speaking that way with her.

"I can try, Uncle, but you know how he is." She hugged him, mindful not to spill the tea, and then stepped out into the frigid air.

"Uncle, I already told you I-"

"Zuko, It's me." Emi interrupted.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked harshly. Ignoring his tone, she walked to his side and held out the cup.

"I brought you this." Zuko took the tea from her, wrapping his icy fingers around the still-warm porcelain. "I'm not going to ask you come inside, if that's what you were wondering. Just…try not to get ill, okay? It's cold and you won't capture him if you are." She said quietly. After getting only a nod in response, gave his arm a small squeeze and left.

* * *

Emi watched quietly while Iroh taught Zuko. He had the potential to be a powerful bender, but he didn't listen to Uncle much, she thought. He sent a few more fire blasts towards the crew members he was training with, and then Uncle interrupted.

"No, Prince Zuko. Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. Breath becomes energy that extends from the limbs and becomes fire. Now, get it right. " He said sternly. Zuko let out a frustrated growl.

"This is ridiculous! I have been running this all day. Teach me the more advanced set!" he snapped.

"No! You have not yet mastered the basics. Run it again!" Iroh snapped back.

Emi shook her head at the two fire benders. She didn't exactly keep track, but she had a feeling that there weren't a whole lot of lessons where they _didn't_ end up at each other's throats. She saw Zuko let out an angry burst of fire, and stood up to intervene.

"The avatar is the last air bender. He has had 112 years to master the elements. I cannot defeat him with the basics. You _will _teach me the advanced set." Zuko snarled. Emi hurried over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon Zuko, come practice with me. It's important to have the basics down pact…they provide stability. I'm sure Uncle will teach you as soon as they are." Emi insisted, tugging Zuko away from a still irritated looking Iroh. Zuko followed her, grumbling.

"I _do_ have them down! And all that stability stuff is water tribe talk." He said, although it sounded dangerously close to whining.

"Well then, practice anyway! Stability is needed for all elements." Emi dodged the streak of fire he sent at her, and quickly responded with one of her own. Zuko huffed in response to her statement before concentrating solely on their sparring. They worked hard on the set until something occurred to him.

"Wait…"Zuko paused, looking suspiciously at Emi. "You aren't supposed to be fire bending this much, are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Zuko, I'm a fire bender." She said, tucking a stray hair back into her top knot.

"But not-"

"Zuko, we will begin your training now." Iroh interrupted, walking over to the two benders. Zuko nodded.

"Alright Emi, you win. But go get some rest why don't you?" Zuko said.

"Fine." She answered shortly, trying to fight the heaviness of her limbs as she walked back into the warm ship and made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

"Zuko, surely you didn't have to drive the ship right into their walls like that. The village is so small." Emi said, fussing with Zuko's fire nation helmet. He batted her hands away and charged forward, ignoring her question altogether.

"Stay in the ship. This doesn't concern you." He snapped. Emi bristled and glared at him.

"Doesn't concern me? Remind me if I have forgotten, but I do believe I have been chasing the avatar around the world with you for three years. I am coming with you and you can't stop me." She said determinedly, pushing past the few crew members that were also there and joining Zuko.

"Fine" He growled. They both stood still as the door opened, revealing a small cluster of water tribe citizens clad in heavy blue coats. A warrior ran at them with a terrific battle cry, but Zuko easily threw him over the edge and into a bank of snow. She sighed and wondered why only one brave man, who had to be right around the same age as her and Zuko, or perhaps a bit older, had been left to protect the village.

"I think the young girl would know." She murmured quietly. Zuko nodded and stalked up to where a teenage girl was standing by an older woman.

"Where are you keeping him?" he growled. He then snagged the older woman by the fur lined hood of her coat, and rattled her a bit. "He would be about this age, master of all the elements." Emi took in the confused and scared looks of the tribe and felt bad that they had to do this. But then something hit her.

"Zuko, wait. They don't know." She said, wrapping her hand around the arm that held the woman, prompting him to let her go. Zuko looked at her, confused, so she elaborated. "They don't know that he's it." If the water tribe didn't know that this man was the avatar, then she did not want to be in charge of telling them. Just then the warrior ran at them again, weapon held high in the air.

Zuko pushed Emi behind him, shielding her from the upcoming blow. He blocked the warrior's hit and tossed him aside, adding a rush of fire for good measure.

"Emi, get back." He told her as the warrior flung his boomerang at their heads. Emi complied. She was a good bender, but fighting was not something she enjoyed doing if she didn't have to, especially against someone who was just trying to protect his people. The warrior ran at Zuko with a whale-tooth spear, which Zuko simply broke and tossed aside. The boomerang, however, came back with a vengeance, whacking Zuko in the back of the head, making Emi very grateful that she had fixed the infernal helmet. When fire daggers shot out of his hands in fury, she decided to step in.

"Zuko, Enough." She snapped, stepping in front of him to be between him and the villagers. "Please," she said softly. "We mean no harm. But it is very important that we find this man." The warrior opened his mouth furiously to retort, but he was cut off as a whirl of black, white, and orange flew past them and covered them all with snow. A young boy wearing orange and yellow robes greeted the two teenagers, calling the girl Katara and the warrior Sokka.

Both Emi and Zuko went into a defensive stance at the arrival of this new threat, but Emi dropped back so that Zuko was in front of her. A sudden burst of air blew her hair back from her face, and she dropped her stance in surprise.

"You're the air bender?" Zuko asked, shocked. "You are the avatar?" The boy couldnt have been older than 13. The collective gasps from the tribe confirmed her suspicions that they didn't know the identity of the young avatar.

"Aang?" Katara asked, confused.

"No way." Sokka added, amazed. Zuko paid no attention to either of them, and instead began circling the avatar. Emi moved off to the side. She had accompanied Zuko this far, but she knew this was not her fight. She looked to the tribe, whose every member was glaring at Zuko in hatred. All except Katara; she was glaring at Emi. Emi looked directly at her with sad eyes and mouthed the words 'I'm Sorry'. Katara looked confused for a moment before responding with a nod that nobody save the two of them noticed.

Their attention was drawn back to the fight as one of Zuko's fire blasts came dangerously close to the members of the tribe. Small screams of terror lit the air and Aang immediately came to a halt.

"If I go with you, will you leave them alone?" he asked, motioning to the tribe. Zuko nodded and in a flash, two of the crewmen were flanking Aang, leading him to the ship.

"Please Aang, don't do this!" Katara begged, her eyes filling with tears.

"It will be fine Katara. Take care of Appa until I get back." Aang called over his shoulder. Emi followed Zuko and the Crew to the ship, but not before mouthing another 'I'm Sorry' in Katara's direction.

* * *

Katara stared at the spot where the fire nation ship was with tears in her eyes, but her mind was whirling. There was something about that girl that was with the fire bender that she couldn't quite put her finger on. The strange thing was that she apologized. She had looked Katara in the eyes and said 'I'm Sorry'. Katara didn't understand. If she knew what she was doing was wrong, then why was she travelling around with the hot-tempered fire bender? And why had she saved Sokka from being hurt?

Katara wrung her hands together, trying to make sense of the situation. But then she remembered how the fire bender had thrown himself in front of her when Sokka attacked. _They must be really good friends_ she thought, for there was no way the selfish fire bender, intent on hurting people, would have done that if they weren't. It got her thinking about the girl, and wondering if maybe, just maybe, she could trust her.

* * *

"This," Zuko said, holding up Aang's staff, "will make an excellent present for my father. Take the avatar to the prison chambers, and take this to my quarters." He commanded, handing the staff to Uncle, who then in turn handed it to a different random crew member. Zuko went inside, but neither Emi nor Iroh followed. Instead they walked together to the edge of the ship and looked out over the waves.

"Something is bothering you." Uncle stated. He had a habit of doing things like that…just knowing that something was wrong without even having to ask.

"When we captured him…all those people…the hope just kind of left their eyes. I always knew that the avatar was the only one who could defeat the fire nation, and that we had to capture him to prevail…but what if we aren't meant to prevail?" Emi asked quietly, not wanting to risk anyone but Uncle hearing her say such treacherous things.

Uncle didn't disagree with her, instead he placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her. "That may be the case, but no matter what happens, the side who was meant to win will. After all-" He was cut off as a loud crashing of metal gave way to the Avatar jumping up out of the prisoner quarters and sprinting into the main part of the ship. Emi and Iroh were too shocked to move, but when one of the crew members announced that the avatar had escaped, they shook their heads.

"I better go in and help them." Iroh said, heading inside.

A few moments later, Emi saw Aang and his orange glider flying overhead, with Zuko leaping out after him and snagging his foot, dragging him down.

"Zuko be careful!" Emi yelled up at him as he slowly dragged the avatar down. When they both hit the ground, Emi and Zuko took up their stances and were prepared to fight…that is until the heard the loud rumbling of a huge beast flying in the sky towards them.

"What is that?" Zuko asked as Aang happily yelled out 'Appa!' Zuko took this moment of hesitation to send blast after blast of fire at Aang, eventually knocking him off the ship and into the water.

"No Aang!" Katara yelled after him. "Aang! Aaanng! AANG!"

A huge elevator of water with Aang on top had Zuko pulling Emi to him and the rest of the crew members cowering as he landed and created a powerful wheel of water throwing everyone over board but Emi, who managed to be thrown against the railing as Zuko took the brunt of the hit for her.

"Did you see what he did?" Katara asked, before leading Appa down towards the ship.

"Now _that_ is what I call water bending!" Sokka exclaimed. They both knelt down next to Aang, helping him up.

"I dropped my staff." Aang said, standing up shakily. Sokka stood up to retrieve it and saw Emi, who had recovered from the blast, standing there. But she didn't charge at him. Instead she mouthed 'Go!' and waved them off, not waiting for an answer before she hurried to the edge of the ship and helped Zuko up. By the time he was steady and on his feet, the avatar and his friends were in the air.

"Zuko I couldn't fight them by myself, I'm sorry." Emi said. Zuko ignored her and grabbed her hand.

"Hurry, help me shoot them down!" he said, and together they sent a massive fire ball at the bison. Before it could reach them, Aang air bended it away, causing it to crash into an iceberg and snow and ice to rain down on the ship. Emi and Zuko could hear the trio laughing as they flew away.

"Well, good news for the fire nation." Uncle said, finally reemerging from the ship. "The fire nation's biggest threat is just a little kid."

"That little Kid just did this, Uncle." Emi said, indicating to the half-buried ship.

"We won't underestimate him again." Zuko added. "Men! Dig out the ship and follow him." He commanded. Uncle pulled Emi aside and said quietly to her "You did the right thing."

"You saw?" she asked, blushing. He nodded.

"But don't worry, I can keep a secret."

* * *

"Hey guys, did you see what that girl did?" Sokka asked after they had made their escape.

"Yeah…" Katara said slowly. "She let us go. It's strange. When Zuko and Aang were fighting, she looked so sad, and then she apologized."

"What?" Aang and Sokka asked together.

"She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to me, that way no one else could hear, just like when she was telling us to go." Katara explained.

"So…does that mean we can trust her?" Sokka wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Katara replied.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so if you are wondering what this is, I am essentially just adding in a character to the original story that we all know and love. If you dont see a certain part written here, that means that I havent changed anything about it and don't need to, so those parts are completely canon:) The name Emi in Japanese can mean 'beautiful blessing' which I saw as a fit meaning for her character:) And If you are wondering about the end there, I always thought that Iroh was always on the good side, but wouldnt leave Zuko because he loved him so much and wanted him to find his way on his own. So there is a method to my madness:)**

**But, Love it, hate it, please let me know:) And if you think I should continue!**

**Thanks:)**

**Much love,**

**Em**


	2. Book 1: Water, Chapter 3

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 3: The Southern Air Temple**

**A/N : Voila! I slaved all night to write this one for you guys(not really):) Hope you like it! If anything is not written here, then it is canon and it doesn't need to be changed**

* * *

Zuko, Emi and Uncle walked down the ship's bridge to the port they had landed at moments before. They had just come in from the South Pole, and the damage to their ship was extensive. Casting a glance back at it, Emi flinched when she saw the cracked and scratched metal and the oh so obvious hole near the top.

"Uncle, I want the repairs done right away. We can't risk losing his trail." Zuko commanded

"You mean the avatar." Uncle stated a bit too loudly. Zuko rounded on him and spoke in a hushed tone.

"_Don't_ mention his name on these docks. Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender in the world will be out looking for him."

"And more than likely, the non-benders too." Emi added. Although it was true that she wasn't dead set on capturing the avatar like Zuko was, she had promised him that she would stick with him, and she wasn't one to break a promise. Zuko nodded in agreement.

"I don't want anyone getting in the way." He said.

"Getting in the way of what, _Prince_ Zuko?" The three whirled to see admiral Zhao headed towards him. None of them missed the way he sneered out Zuko's title.

"Captain Zhao." Emi greeted coolly.

"It's commander now, Lady Emi." Zhao said in a voice much too cocky for his own good. "And General Iroh, the great…hero of our nation." He added, bowing slightly.

"Retired General." Uncle corrected, bowing in return.

"The Fire-lord's brother and son are always welcome guests, as well as someone as high ranked in our nation as you, Lady Emi." Commander Zhao said. "What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship needs to be repaired." Iroh said, indicating to their beaten and battered ship. Zhao's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in suspicion.

"That's quite a bit of damage." He said

"Yes…you wouldn't believe what happened!" Zuko said nervously. He seemed lost as to what to tell Zhao; so naturally, he pawned that duty off to Iroh. "Uncle! Tell commander Zhao what happened."

"Ah y-yes." Uncle started slowly. "It…was amazing, incredible…uhm we…uh crashed, right?"

Emi sighed. Uncle was good at many things, but coming up with a lie on the spot was clearly not one of them. "Of course we crashed, Uncle! Right into an earth kingdom ship." She supplied easily, almost sighing in relief when Zhao looked like he believed her.

"Well you must tell me all the…thrilling details." Zhao said. "Join me for a drink?" He asked, leaning in towards Zuko rather threateningly.

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko answered stiffly. He began to walk away, but Iroh's hand landed on his shoulder, holding him in place.

"Prince Zuko, show commander Zhao your respect." He said. Emi nodded.

"We would be honored to join you." She told Zhao, her voice coldly polite. "Do you have any Ginseng tea? It's Uncle's favorite." She told Zhao, walking alongside him. Zuko could vaguely hear Zhao answer "Yes, of course, Lady Emi," and Uncle saying "You have Jasmine too, yes? Emi likes that best," before growling angrily and following them, fire searing out of his palms as he turned.

"And by summer's end, the earth kingdom capital shall be under our control." Emi sat quietly as Zhao droned on and on about his simply _brilliant_ plans. She sighed silently as he, yet again, continued. "The fire lord will finally claim victory in this war." Zuko snorted lightly.

"If my father believes this world will follow him willingly, he is mistaken." He snapped. Zhao looked at him disapprovingly, clearly disgruntled at Zuko's words.

"I see two years at sea has done nothing to temper your tongue." He sneered. His expression suddenly turned smug. "So…how is your search for the avatar going?" he asked mockingly. Iroh seemed surprised at the question, because he succeeded in knocking over a few of Zhao's antique fire nation weapons, causing Zhao and Zuko to whirl around to look at him and Emi to practically jump out of her seat.

Iroh looked at them sheepishly. "My fault, entirely." He said, backing away from the fallen spears.

"We haven't found him yet." Emi said quietly, casting her eyes downwards as she answered his previous question.

"Did you expect to? The avatar has been dead for a hundred years. He died along with the other nomads." He said, looking suspicious when Zuko averted his eyes at his words. "Unless…" he said slowly. " You have found evidence of his whereabouts?"

"No. We have found nothing." Zuko lied. Emi was proud of the bit of despair that he added to his voice; it made him much more believable.

"Prince Zuko, Lady Emi, the avatar is the only threat to the fire nation. If you have any loyalty remaining for your country, your homeland, you will tell me where he is." He snarled.

"We don't know where he is. It's like you said; he probably died a long time ago." Zuko said, looking Zhao in the eye. Emi stood and Zuko followed her lead, making Zhao back up as they almost went eye to eye.

"Come on Uncle, we really should be going." Emi said, walking towards the exit. Before she could open the door, the two men standing guard lowered their spears and blocked her way.

"Commander Zhao," a nameless solider began "We questioned their crew like you asked. They said that they did indeed have the avatar in custody, and that he escaped." Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and Emi hung her head.

"I _cannot_ believe we forgot to tell the crew not to say anything." She said quietly. She heard Zhao walk up behind him.

"Now tell me," he said, leaning in over Zuko's shoulder "how _exactly_ did your ship get damaged?"

Iroh and Zuko sat quietly in chairs facing each other. Zuko looked angry and Iroh looked relaxed but uncomfortable. Emi was pacing around the room, wringing her hands anxiously as they all awaited Zhao's return.

"Emi, maybe you should sit." Uncle suggested, offering his seat. Emi shook her head fiercely and waved her hand, indicating that he should sit again.

"I can't" she said stiffly, glancing at the door again. Uncle sighed and sat down, looking pointedly at Zuko. But Zuko didn't need the hint from Iroh apparently, because he stood and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. Emi looked up at him with her clear blue eyes and took a deep breath, shaking her hands as if to get rid of the jitters and relaxing. "Thanks." She said softly. Zuko nodded in response.

Just then the tent flap opened to reveal Commander Zhao. "My search party is ready." He informed them. "My men will keep you here until I have departed, and then you are free to leave."

"Why?" Zuko asked harshly, his grip on Emi's shoulder tightening a bit. "Are you afraid I'm going to try to stop you?"

Zhao laughed. "You? Stop me? Impossible." He laughed again. Zuko started towards him angrily.

"_Don't_ underestimate me Zhao." He snarled. Emi placed her hand on top of his where it rested on her shoulder, holding him in place so he didn't leap at the high ranking solider. "I _will_ capture the avatar before you!"

"Zuko, enough!" Iroh snapped, stepping in to the fray. Zhao completely ignored him and continued talking.

"How could _you_ possibly hope to compete with _me_? I have hundreds of war ships and thousands of soliders behind me. You are nothing but a banished prince, with no home or allies to speak of. Your own father doesn't even want you."

"That's a lie." Zuko said fiercely. "Once I capture the avatar, he will welcome me home and restore my _rightful_ place on the throne and my honor."

"Your father sees you as nothing but a failure and a disgrace to the fire nation. If he had wanted you home he would have welcomed you already, avatar or no avatar." He said rudely. "You even have the scar to prove it." he added. Emi glared at him furiously while Zuko let out an angry cry and got in Zhao's face.

"Maybe you would like one to match!" He yelled.

"Is that a challenge." Zhao said dangerously.

"Agni Kai, sunset."

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch you get humiliated…I guess your Uncle and Lady Emi will do."

"Zuko, have you forgotten what happened the last time you dueled a master." Iroh said, his voice disapproving.

"I will never forget." He choked out, shutting his eyes. Iroh sighed and gripped Zuko's shoulder in a vain attempt to comfort him before exiting, and leaving Emi and Zuko alone. He still looked rather frazzled, so she placed her hands on either side of his face. His eyes flicked open and focused on her face.

"You're sure?" she asked quietly. He gave one short nod. "It's not true, you know. What he said about your scar." She added in a small voice. His gaze turned distressed and she quickly brought him into a tight hug. "We'll catch him, and bring him home." She said confidently. They stood like that for a few moments before she pulled back, running her thumb over his scar as she did so. "Come on, let's go practice before tonight." Zuko followed eagerly. Fighting he could do.

The setting sun looked beautiful. It didn't seem like the kind of scene where one could find two angry firebenders about to fight it out. Emi and Uncle stood near Zuko, who was kneeling and doing several breathing exercises. Zhao kneeled across the way, and Emi could tell by the movement of his shoulders that he was in the same boat as Zuko.

"Remember your basics, Zuko. They are your greatest ally." Iroh reminded him.

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko said determinedly. Emi said nothing as he stood and shook of his loose vest. Zhao followed his movements. At the sound of the gong, the fighting began. Fire was volleyed back and forth between the two, sometimes lending the lead to one bender before switching at the drop of a hat and putting the other on top. Emi watched with frightened eyes as Zhao looked down at Zuko, who was lying on his back, and then ruthlessly sent a missile of fire at him. Suddenly Zuko tripped Zhao's legs out from under him and kept him off balance until he crashed to the ground. Zhao was defenseless as Zuko glared down at him. But instead of scaring him as he had once threatened, he sent a fire blast to the side of Zhao's head, not harming him.

Emi bristled when Zhao called him weak, especially because she was proud he decided to be the bigger person. She let out a horrified gasp when Zhao stood and fired at Zuko's retreating back, but Iroh beat her to him, snatching his foot out of the air and shoving him backwards. Zuko started towards him angrily, but Iroh held him back.

"No, Prince Zuko, do not ruin your victory." He said before turning to Zhao. "So this is how the _great_ commander Zhao acts in defeat." He sounded disgusted. "Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you." Zuko's lip turned up at the edges as he turned to follow Uncle.

"Did you really mean that Uncle?" he asked.

"Of course." He answered as if it was obvious…It kind of was.

"Well done Zuko." Emi said, smiling up at him. He smiled back at her.

"Thanks." He said

"Of course." She answered happily.

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! I kinda really like this one:) So that little scene between Zuko and Emi wasn't originally going to be there, but I couldn't help adding it in...I just find it soo cute:) So, make sure you all review and tell me what you think because I'm dying to know! I also have Emi's whole back story figured out, which I wanted to get out of the way before I continued, so hopefully (fingers crossed) updates will come more often. Thanks everyone!**

**Much love,**

**Em3**


	3. Book 1: Water, Chapter 4

**Book 1: Water Chapter 4: The Warriors of Kiyoshi**

**A/N: Look guys! Two chapters in one day:) Well, you could argue that it was two days, but the first one was posted at like, 2:30 this morning, so, to make me happy, I'm just going to say two in one day:) Enjoy! Anything you dont see is canon and can stay as is. For example, I usually rewrite all of the Zuko scenes, but I decided there was no place for Emi that was necessary for that first little scene of this episode. So, here you go:)**

* * *

"The avatar is on Kiyoshi?" Zuko asked, leaping up from his place at the table just as a delicious looking fish was sat down in front of him. Emi sighed. She knew about Kiyoshi Island, and the admirable fact that they had managed to stay out of the war for the full 100 years it had been waging. She knew that if Zuko went to invade the small island, that would no longer be true. Kiyoshi would be forced to join the war…certainly against the fire nation. She didn't want that to happen, didn't want Zuko to invade. But he was going to and she knew that she would join him.

Her assumptions were soon confirmed. "Men! Ready the ship. We're going to Kiyoshi Island." Zuko commanded. Emi frowned but said nothing.

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked, indicating to the fish lying on the table. Emi rolled her eyes fondly and smiled. Uncle always had food on his mind.

"I was going to save it for later." Zuko told him, lifting the dish and stalking off. Iroh pretended to pout and Emi laughed, her worries about Kiyoshi almost forgotten. Almost.

* * *

Emi gently stroked the snout of one of the Komodo Rhino that had been assigned to her. Most people thought that the beasts were violent and ruthless…much like the causes they were used for, but they were actually very gentle creatures. Emi was an animal lover, which led her to name every one of the four Rhinos that they had on ship, and she visited them often. She had named hers Makoto. Zuko's was Arashi, and the other two Hisoka, and Iwao.

"Time to go." Zuko told her as he walked up in full fire nation armor. Emi would be fighting too, but she insisted that she would be fine in just her robes; she hated dressing up in all the heavy metal. She nodded before reaching up and fixing Zuko's helmet, which was on crooked.

"You get the helmet wrong every time." She informed him. He sighed heavily.

"I know." His lips tilted up at the edges, and Emi knew he was kidding. Using the reins on Makoto, she pulled herself up and plopped into the saddle. Her heavy winter coat had been discarded and instead she just wore what she usually had on underneath of them; A purple short sleeved tunic with tight, long white sleeves underneath to keep warm. The tunic had faint blue and red swirls that matched the purple well. Her sarong skirt tied on both sides instead of just one, easily allowing movement. It was also purple with the swirls and had the tight white leggings underneath. (It's essentially Katara's outfit with different colors and a firenation twist. There was no other way to describe itXD)

"Ready?" Zuko asked, already seated on Arashi. Emi nodded. The gate of the ship opened and lowered itself, creating the bridge the needed to get onto the island. Emi and Zuko led the way.

"I want the avatar alive." Zuko commanded as they made their way towards the small village. When they reached the entry, nobody was out roaming around, but they could see eyes peeking out from behind blinds and doors opened to the tiniest crack. "Come out avatar!" Zuko called out. "You can't hide from me forever."

"Find him." He growled out to his men, who slowly nudged their Rhino's further into the little village. Emi looked around cautiously, very suspicious and unnerved by the level of inactivity. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and stiffened. She had forgotten about the small group of fierce warriors that protected the island, the Kiyoshi warriors. She immediately leapt off of Makoto and prepared herself for a fight, but she was too late to warn the soldiers from Zuko's ship. They were taken down one by one until she was cornered by two warriors and Zuko three.

Every fighter battled hard, and Emi felt awful the entire time, but she eventually knocked out the two Kiyoshi warriors she had been fighting. Zuko had also incapacitated the warriors that had been fighting him and turned instead to the avatar. Emi was grateful for the quick break, trying to battle the heaviness that had settled upon her limbs.

Suddenly a rather weak water blast was shot towards her, and Emi turned to see Katara standing there, looking furious. She made the decision then and there that she would never, ever fight Katara unless she absolutely had to. Instead, she ran in the opposite direction of the town, hoping that Katara would follow her. When she was out of the town's earshot, she stopped running and held her hands up to Katara in surrender.

"Please, I don't want to fight you." Emi said pleadingly. "I never wanted to come here, I never wanted for this to happen!"

"Then why _are _you here?" Katara asked, her voice hard and cold. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Zuko can't be stopped when it comes to the avatar, Katara. You _must_ be more careful!" she explained sadly. "Take Aang and Sokka and leave this place. We both know Zuko will follow you, but I can't stand the thought of any more damage coming to this town." She continued, casting a look of despair to the burning town.

Katara stayed quiet for a moment, looking at Emi as if she were a complicated puzzle that needed to be figured out. "Why are you doing this?" she asked finally. Emi smiled softly, but her eyes were so sad that it tore at Katara's heart a bit.

"I promise you, one day you will know the whole story. I never break a promise, Katara…so let's just say, I promised Zuko a long time ago that we would be friends no matter what, that I wouldn't ever leave him." Emi explained, shaking her head and looking at the ground. "Now go, it will be too suspicious if we stay much longer."

Katara gave her one last look before running off to get Aang and Sokka. Emi walked back to the town where she could hear one of the Kiyoshi warriors telling the trio that she would hold the firebenders off. She had just showed up at Zuko's side when the giant beast she remembered being called Appa flew overhead.

"Back to the Ship, don't lose sight of them!" Zuko yelled, and all the soldiers fled their battles, leaping on to their rhino's and heading towards the vessel. Emi had Makoto on the beach when she saw Aang leap off his beast's back and into the water. Then, the biggest sea serpent she had ever seen reared its head, and she thought she could see Aang on top of it. It opened it's mouth, letting a shower of water fall across the town, putting out the fires and soaking Zuko and his crew. Emi smiled and tilted her head towards the sky, letting the water wash away the smoke from the fire and cool her still-flushed skin.

As she watched the trio fly away, she knew Zuko would be angry…furious, actually. But she had made up her mind about the war, and she knew the Firelord should not be winning it. She would keep her promise, and stick with Zuko until the end, but she would also help Aang every chance she got. And hopefully she wouldn't get caught. Yes, she was in for a rough ride and she knew it, but when the choices were doing the right thing and leaving her very best friend, or helping a completely evil man win the war and sticking by Zuko's side, it was clear that the path she had chosen was the best way to go.

* * *

**A/N: Okay first thing's first...Yes, I named the Rhinos. Why? because I wanted to:) And I felt like this chapter didnt have nearly enough Zuko moments in it so the ones I had had to be drawn out and stuff. That translated means details details details. The whole point of this chapter was to show Emi's motives and the hard life she lives, trying to do the right thing and still be with the two people she loves most. And I know you are all wondering after reading this so yes, Emi does indeed join Team Avatar. When? I'm noott teeelllinng you;) But I have it all pretty much figured out so smooth sailing from here yes? Of course yes!**

**Reviews? Please? *le puppy dog eyes* Thanks:)**

**Much love, **

**Em**


	4. Book 1: Water, Chapters 6, 7 and 8

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 6: Imprisoned**

**Chapter 7: Winter Solstice Part 1: The Spirit World**

**Chapter 8: Winter Solstice Part 2: Avatar Roku**

**A/N: Hey all, newest update for ya:) I decided to put these three together because Zuko only makes a brief appearance in chapter 6 and chapter 7 and 8 go together so...here we go! Chapter 5 is completely canon since that episode pretty much has nothing to do with Zuko. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Zuko, look." Emi said quietly holding up a pretty blue ribbon with a small stone attached. Zuko walked over to her and gently took the scrap of fabric out of her hands. He examined it closely for a moment, tracing the pattern on the smooth stone.

"Her necklace." He muttered. He picked up Emi's wrist from where it was swinging easily at her side. He tied the ribbon around it, running his fingers over the knot to make sure it would stay.

"I just don't want to lose it." he explained. Emi nodded and they both looked out to the sea.

* * *

"We need to leave! Where is Uncle?" Zuko asked, a bit frustrated. Emi tossed her hair out of her face and looked around before shrugging.

"I don't know. Why don't you go look for him? I will let the soldiers know we are leaving soon." Emi suggested. They had taken a short break to let everyone stretch their legs a bit before continuing their journey for the avatar by sea. Zuko nodded and walked off, shouting for Uncle as he went.

"Uncle! Uncle where are you?"" He called, finally stumbling across him sitting in a pool of hot water. "Uncle, what are you doing? We need to move on, we are closing in on the avatar." He explained.

"You look tired, Prince Zuko, why don't you join me?" he said, heating the hot spring even more.

"It's time to go!"

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little."

"Enough. We need to leave now! Get out of the water." He commanded.

"Alright then" Uncle said, making to stand when Zuko blocked his eyes, horrified.

"On second thought, stay. But we are leaving in half an hour, and I will go without you!" he warned before stalking away. Uncle Iroh sank back into the water and sighed happily.

* * *

"Zuko, maybe we should go check on Uncle. We are leaving soon, and he hasn't showed." Emi said worriedly, pacing as the crew prepared the ship.

"You're right. Come on, let's go get him." Zuko agreed, leading the way to the hot springs. When they arrived, they found nothing but a pile of rocks right where Uncle should be.

"Maybe he thought you left without him." One soldier suggested. Emi shook her head

"No. Something isn't right here." She said.

"The rocks." Zuko said, pointing to them.

"Maybe a landslide?" a different soldier asked.

"Land doesn't slide up. Those rocks didn't move naturally. My Uncle has been captured by earthbenders!" He growled. Emi clenched her fists in an unusual show of anger.

"We need to go find him." She snapped. Without a word to the crew Zuko grabbed her hand and together they ran back to the ship, quickly leaping up on Makoto's saddle, Zuko in the front and Emi sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Look," she pointed to the tracks that covered the ground.

"Ostrich Horse." Zuko confirmed. "Main transportation of the Earth Kingdom." Without another word he nudged the Komodo Rhino in the direction of the tracks. They followed them for a while until Zuko pointed to something on the ground. "Look, a sandal." He said, hopping down from Makoto and gingerly lifting the shoe.

"Is it Uncle's?" Emi asked. Zuko sniffed the shoe and grimaced. Emi gave him a strange look and he nodded sheepishly.

"There!" Zuko shouted, running toward the circle of earthbenders and kicking the huge rock about to come down on Uncle's hands away. Emi rushed around to Iroh's side just as Zuko's foot cracked down on the chains binding his hands.

"Good Form, Prince Zuko." Uncle complimented, rattling his chains a bit.

"You taught me well." Zuko said slyly. The three of them turned to the earthbenders, who were all ready to fight.

"Surrender now!" the leader commanded. "You are clearly outnumbered!"

"Well that's true…"Emi began.

"But you are clearly outmatched." Uncle finished. The only response was all five of the earthbenders hurling rocks at them at the same time. They immediately responded and the fighting began. Uncle swung the chain still attached to his wrist around and destroyed a rock being thrown at him before using the other chain to throw the earth bender against the wall and causing rocks to rain down on him. Zuko tossed fire blasts at two other earthbenders, and the rocks they were bending fell down on top of them. Emi ran up to where one earthbender was and kicked the rock he had floating in the air so that it knocked into his stomach and made him tumble to the ground.

The last of the earthbenders attempted to throw a rock at Zuko's head, but Iroh was having none of that. He wrapped the chain around the rock and swung it around in a circle before hurling it back towards the man, knocking him into the wall. Just when Emi had thought they were through, one of the benders who had managed to recover pulled two huge towers of rocks into the air and was about to throw them at Zuko when Emi knocked his feet out from under him and then quickly rolled away, barely avoiding being crushed by the rocks.

Zuko pulled her up from the ground and wrapped her into a hug. "Emi are you crazy? You could have been crushed!" Emi rolled her eyes and glanced at Iroh, who was looking at them with a small twinkle in his eyes that Emi hadn't seen before.

"Zuko, I'm fine." Emi reassured him, pulling back from the hug and giving him a sheepish smile. He still didn't look convinced, but decided to let it go. Grabbing her hand, he led her over to where Iroh was standing and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, will you please put some clothes on?" He asked, and Emi and Uncle laughed.

* * *

"It was this town." Zuko said, leading the way. He was standing right outside of the door to the main building when a man came out, sighing heavily. He gasped as he went face to face with Zuko. "Couldn't sleep?" Zuko asked, pushing the man backwards. "Seen the avatar lately?"

* * *

Emi paced back and forth across the ship nervously, wringing her hands. Zuko was looking out of a telescope at the avatar, who was sailing right into fire nation territory…a place that they were certainly not supposed to be.

"Zuko, in all of your sixteen years this is one of the foolish things you have done! Have you forgotten you were banished?" he snapped. His voice came out harsh but Emi knew it was because He was just as worried as she was. "What if you got caught?" this was quieter, but just as serious.

"I have no choice Uncle." He said. "I am following the avatar. My father will understand."

"You give him too much credit Zuko." Emi said darkly.

"My brother is not the understanding type." Uncle added, arms crossed.

"There they are! Helmsman, full speed ahead." Zuko called out. Emi felt the ship lurch forward and looked up to see a mass in the sky that she could see was the avatar. The middle of the ship opened up to reveal a catapult with the smelly sulfur ball ready to be shot into the sky. Uncle complained about the smell, but Emi was too worried to notice. They were gaining on the avatar, and they were inching closer and closer to firenation territory. She highly doubted it could end well.

The fire ball was shot and just missed the flying bison…Appa, Emi remembered it being called. But it was what was on the sea and not in the air that caught her attention.

"Blockade." She ground out, watching as Zuko's eyes widened and Uncle squared his shoulders.

"We are still in Earth Kingdom territory. If we turn around now they cannot arrested you." Uncle tried to reason with him.

"He's not turning around!" Zuko argued.

"Please, Prince Zuko, If the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do! Do not follow the avatar." Uncle warned. Zuko clenched his eyes shut and Emi felt her heart clench, knowing what he was going to do before he said it.

"I'm sorry Uncle. I'm sorry Emi." He whispered. "Men! Run the blockade!" He turned to her with a pleading gaze and Emi knew she was going to forgive him again. Her breathing stopped altogether when she saw what had to be a hundred fire balls hurling towards their ship from the blockade. She immediately dropped to the ground and felt Zuko's arms go around her. They both jumped up when that round had stopped, but she knew damage had been done to the ship.

"Zuko! The engine has been damaged, we need to stop and make repairs!" a crew member shouted.

"_Do. Not. Stop. This. Ship._" Zuko snarled.

"We are on a collision course Zuko!" Emi said, holding on to Zuko's arm; a habit she had when one or both of them were in danger.

"We can make it!" he insisted, resting his hand where Emi's own were wrapped tightly around his arm. Emi squeezed her eyes shut, but when she heard the grinding of engines stopping she snapped them open. Her, Zuko and Uncle all glared at Zhao as they passed, Zuko drawing Emi closer to him as they did.

* * *

"Why didn't he arrest me Uncle? What kind of game is he playing?" Zuko asked angrily, gripping the metal railing on the ship tightly.

"He wants to follow you. He know you will lead him to the prize you are both after." Uncle explained.

"Well if he wants to follow my trail of smoke, then so be it." Zuko said. He opened the trap door in the middle of the ship and walked down to where a small ship was docked.

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use as I cover." He explained. He climbed into the small boat and held his hand out to Emi. "Come with me?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed his hand, letting him help her into the boat. They both stood as Iroh opened the back gate of the ship and lowered them into the water.

* * *

_**BANG!**_

"What was that?" Emi asked as the building shook. Zuko pressed a finger to his lips in the universal 'be quiet' signal as four shadowy figures ran up several flights of stairs. Without a word from either of them, they quickly followed them. Emi made it up to the top floor first and flung an arm out to stop Zuko, pointing to where Aang, Katara, and Sokka were hiding as the four fire sages loudly discussed how Aang had gotten into a room with a very complicated looking door.

They snuck around and grabbed Aang, making sure they made no noise. When the fire sages opened the door and found only Momo, they were ambushed by Katara and Sokka who both expected Aang to leap into the room. That's when they decided to make their presence known.

"Sorry, but the avatar is coming with us." He told them, leading Aang towards the stairs. "Close the doors quickly." He instructed the sages. Just then Aang maneuvered around Zuko and sent a blast of air that knocked him down the stairs. Emi lunged towards him, but she refused to firebend. Instead she ran after him, but he managed to get behind the closing doors and they slammed shut just as she reached them. She pushed her palms against the door and smiled to herself. _Well done Aang._ She thought. She turned around; not wanting to face the fire sages as Katara triumphantly declared that he had made it. Emi and Katara locked gazes just long enough for Emi to nod and try to convey to her that she hadn't really been trying to hurt Aang. Katara gave her a small smile of thanks before she turned to Zuko, who had recovered from Aang's attack.

A flash of bright blue light blinded them all for a moment, and not a second after it ended, Zuko and the other sages were firing away at the door, attempted to get it open.

"It's sealed itself." Zuko said, frustrated.

"It was the light, Zuko." Emi said. "Avatar Roku doesn't want anyone getting in." she added. They all knew the only thing left to do was wait.

"Why did you help the avatar?" Zuko asked, turning to the one fire sage who had been with the trio.

"Because it was once the fire sages' duty to help the avatar. It is still our duty." The fire sage said. They heard clapping from across the room and turned to see Commander Zhao walking toward them. Emi groaned. She didn't see how it could get much worse…which naturally meant that it would.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance." He sneered. "I'm sure the Fire lord will enjoy hearing how you betrayed him."

"Commander Zhao." One of the fire nation sages bowed to him.

"And of course, Prince Zuko and Lady Emi. It was a noble effort, but your smoke screen didn't work." Emi and Zuko scowled at him. "Two traitors in one day…Yes Lady Emi, just two. I do not consider you a traitor."

"Well that's a relief." She said sarcastically. "You're too late anyway. The avatar is sealed in." she said indicating to the temple door.

"Well," he started smugly "he has to come out eventually."

* * *

Zhao waited patiently for the doors to open, and Emi was worried. She and Zuko had been chained against a pillar much like Katara and Sokka did. The blinding blue light from before came again as the door opened and everyone shielded their eyes. Zhao and his firebenders sent strong waves of fire towards Aang, but what everyone saw when the smoke cleared shocked them all.

"Avatar Roku." The fire sage said, amazed. Aang/Roku sent out an orb of fire that burned away the chains binding both Zuko and Emi and Katara and Sokka without hurting them. Zuko and Emi immediately left, knowing that the temple was soon to come down. They ran until they reached the ship, the moon shining bright above them. Emi sagged against the sides of the small vessel while Zuko quickly set the course of the ship. When he was done, he sat next to Emi. She laid her head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep, while he stayed wide awake, watching for the avatar and for his ship, where they would reunite with uncle.

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! This took me ages to write. I'm really really excited to write books 2 and 3 because that's where all the good stuff happens. Writing book one is kind of a chore:P Dont get me wrong, I'm enjoying it, I just have soo many ideas for the other two books and I can't wait:) So, good stuff coming up hopefully! And, to try to bribe you guys to review, something very exciting is going to happen in the next chapter...I'm just not telling you what :) So, reviews, and the chapter will hopefully go up tonight!**

**Much Love,**

**Em**


	5. Book 1: Water, Chapter 9

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 9: The Waterbending Scroll**

**A/N: Second chapter today:) This one makes me happy. Very lovely surprise waiting for you in this chapter, so enjoy;)**

* * *

Emi could feel the heat of the fire that blazed past her as she neatly dodged it, tossing a streak of fire at Zuko in return. Zuko didn't ask Emi to practice with him often, preferring to ask the crew members that way she didn't have to firebend, but she had convinced him to let her fight just this once. She couldn't let her skills get rusty, she reasoned, while they were on the avatar's trail. A sudden change of the ship's direction threw them both off balance and they tumbled into the side of the ship.

"Someone is changing our course?" Emi asked, confused. Zuko shrugged and headed towards the main room of the ship where the helm was located.

"What's going on here? Nobody told you to change courses!" Zuko snapped at the helmsman.

"Actually, someone did." Uncle Iroh piped up from where he was playing Pai sho with a crew member who was losing miserably. "I assure you, it is a matter of utmost importance." He reassured.

"Does it have something to do with the avatar?" Emi shocked everyone a bit by asking this. Usually the avatar stuff was handled by Zuko.

"No, even more urgent. It seems I have lost my lotus tile." He explained, pushing a different pai sho tile across the board. Emi nodded as if this explained everything, but Zuko didn't get it.

"Lotus tile?" he asked.

"For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the tile insignificant, but it is essential to the strategy I employ." He elaborated.

"You…changed our course, for a Pai Sho tile?" Zuko asked, half amused and half in disbelief.

"See, you, like most people, underestimate it's value. Just give me ten minutes in the shops on this port. Then I can find my lotus tile and get on with my life." He said happily. Zuko clenched his fists and growled in irritation, fire escaping past his lips. Emi sympathetically patted his shoulder but giggled when Uncle said he was relieved he had such an understanding nephew.

* * *

Emi and Zuko stood in the middle of the port, waiting not-so-patiently for Uncle Iroh to return. Zuko had his arms crossed tightly in irritation and even Emi was shifting her weight from foot to foot. A hand on her elbow caused her to jump and turn around, revealed Uncle with an exasperated look on his face. Zuko snickered at her jumpiness and she elbowed him playfully. He never laughed much anymore.

"I searched every shop in the marketplace, and not one of them had my lotus tile!" he complained.

"It's nice to know that this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone." Zuko snapped.

"Quite the contrary! You know what I say, the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great price!" he said as a few crew members shuffled past them carrying several pieces of merchandise, including a shiny looking tsungi horn.

"You bought a tsungi horn?" Zuko asked.

"It's for music night on the ship. You know how Emi loves to sing." Uncle said, nudging her. She smiled.

"That's true. I do love singing." She said, laughing a bit.

"Now, if only I could find…" the rest of his sentence was lost as he walked on, muttering under his breath. Emi and Zuko followed him until they heard an excited gasp. "This place looks promising!" he said, pointing to a wooden ship with cool looking red flags. They entered the ship and it immediately made Emi uneasy, especially an open mouthed creature decorated with red gems that Uncle insisted was simply _handsome_.

"We lost the water tribe girl, and the bald monk who was travelling with her…" Emi stopped and listened intently, pulling Zuko to her and indicating with her head to the conversation going on. He looked confused for a moment before realization hit him.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" he asked, walking towards the two men that Emi was sure were pirates.

* * *

It was nightfall when Zuko, Emi and Uncle set out with the gang of pirates to look for the avatar.

"Shouldn't we stop and search the woods?" One pirate, the one with some sort of green reptile-bird familiar asked.

"She stole a waterbending scroll right?" The pirate nodded yes. "Then they will be on the water."

"Maybe I should check, just in case." Emi suggested. It was vital that she reached Katara before they did. She had something very important to show her. Everyone else agreed that she should check on land just in case they were smart enough to stay off the water. The head pirate almost pawned one of his men off on her, but she quickly shook her head and insisted she would be fine. It was Uncle who backed her up, saying she could take care of herself, but Zuko still didn't look too happy about letting her go off alone.

As soon as the ships set sail again, Emi took off into the forest, staying close enough to the river so that she could hear what was going on and still not be seen. It wasn't long before she heard splashing and then an angry shout that sounded a lot like Katara. Emi sped up, knowing that with all the noise she was making, it wouldn't be long before Zuko and the pirates caught Katara. She pushed past some branches into a small clearing just in time to hear Katara wonder aloud why she couldn't get a certain move. Emi took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"You're doing it wrong." She said softly. Katara turned to her and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Emi put her hands up as a sign of surrender, and it looked like Katara dropped her guard just a bit.

"How would you know?" Katara asked. "You're a firebender." Emi shifted her weight and wrung her hands a bit, causing Katara to give her a curious look.

"Well…" she began. She paused, looking like she was rather deep in thought, before shaking her hands and taking a deep breath. She focused on the water and moved her wrists easily, pulling the water around her in the correct form, relishing in the ability that she was born with but never got to use anymore. Katara gasped.

"You're…a waterbender!" she said, amazed. "But how?" Just then Emi heard rustling from far off and shook her head frantically.

"Not now! Please, you mustn't tell anyone but Sokka and Aang about this. Please." She pleaded.

"I understand." she said. Emi nodded in thanks before hiding in some bushes. Katara pulled water towards her a whirled around seeing a pirate and gasping. The pirate grabbed her by the arms but she fended him off the water whip, which she had learned watching Emi. She ran in the opposite direction from the man, but was soon stopped by a young, scarred man catching her by the wrists. Zuko.

"I will save you from the pirates." Emi came crashing out of the bushes and took in the scene before her as if she hadn't just seen it all.

"Oh, you still got to her before I did." She lied easily. Zuko and Uncle would know the truth about what just happened, but the crew and pirates could not find out.

* * *

Emi stood back as the pirates tied Katara to a small tree. She hated this. She felt a connection with Katara the first time they had met, and she was pretty sure Katara felt the same, even more so now that she knew she was a waterbender as well as a firebender. Even with the crazy and twisted lives they both lived, they could almost be considered friends.

"Tell me where he is." Zuko ground out.

"Go jump in the river!" Katara snarled, straining against the rope tying back her hands.

Zuko thought about this for a moment before trying a different approach. "Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I've lost. Maybe in turn, I can restore something you've lost."

"What could you possibly have to return to me?" she asked harshly. Emi sighed and pulled on one end of the silk ribbon tied to her wrist.

"This." She held up the necklace for Katara to see.

"My mother's necklace!" she gasped. She glared at Zuko. She didn't really think Emi had anything to do with using the necklace to bribe her. "How did you get that?" she demanded.

"I didn't _steal _it, if that's what you were wondering." Zuko sneered. "Tell me where he is."

"Never!"

"Enough of this necklace nonsense." One pirate interrupted, irritated. "You promised us the scroll!"

"Hmm." Zuko hummed smugly, pulling the scroll out from behind his back and holding it over his palm…which just so happened to have a small fire in it. "I wonder how much this costs." The pirates yelled, horrified. "Apparently a lot." He said with a smug smile. "Now, you help me find what I want, then you get the scroll and we all go home happy." He said. "Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

"Fine." The pirate said shortly, clearly not fond of being bossed around.

* * *

By daybreak, both Sokka and Aang were standing across the way from Emi and Zuko, hands bound and held in place by pirates.

"Well done." Zuko said smoothly.

"I'm sorry Aang, this is all my fault." Katara said sadly.

"No Katara, it's not." Aang reassured her.

"Yeah, it kind of is…" Uncle said. Emi elbowed him and he gave her a sheepish look.

"Give me the boy." Zuko demanded.

"_You _give _me_ the boy!" the pirate snapped.

"You're really going to hand over the avatar for some stupid scroll." Sokka asked. Emi felt Zuko stiffen beside her. The guy had a point!

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other!" Zuko warned. The pirate looked over at Aang with newfound interest.

"Your friend is the avatar?" he asked.

"Sure is! And I bet he would fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll." Sokka bragged. Emi was rather impressed. He was obviously smarter than any of them had made him out to be.

"Shut your mouth, you watertribe peasant!" Zuko snarled.

"Yeah Sokka, you really should shut your mouth!" Aang said nervously.

"Keep the scroll. We can buy a thousand of them with the reward we will get from the Firelord." The pirate said smugly.

"You will regret breaking a deal with me." Zuko sent three powerful blasts of fire towards the pirates, and just like that, the fight began. It was pure chaos instantly, with the darkness powder thrown down by the pirates that made it impossible for anyone to see. Emi backed off towards the side of the fray along with Uncle. She had a feeling she would be no help in this fight.

"Uncle look!" Emi exclaimed, pointing to the pirates ship, which was currently being occupied by Aang, Katara, and Sokka. He shook his head and stormed over to where Zuko was dueling the head honcho-pirate, pushing the pirate away and tugging on Zuko's ponytail.

"Are you two so busy fighting you haven't noticed your ship has set sail?" he yelled to them.

"Uncle we have no time for your proverbs!" Zuko said, exasperated.

"It's no proverb, Zuko. Look!" Emi had joined them and was indicating to the pirate's ship.

"Bleeding Hogmonkeys!" the pirate exclaimed, running down the shore as Zuko laughed. His laughter stopped when the pirates floated on by in the ship that He, Emi and Uncle had sailed in on.

"Hey!" He shouted. "That's my ship!"

"That would be a good proverb…" Uncle said thoughtfully as Zuko followed the two ships down shore. Emi giggled and rolled her eyes fondly.

"Come on Uncle." She said, taking off after Zuko. They ran until they reached the edge of the waterfall, watching as their ship plummeted to the bottom.

"Zuko, Emi, you won't believe this!" Uncle said with a breathy laugh. They both turned and regarded him warily, waiting for him to continue. "My Pai Sho tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" he said, smiling widely and holding the tile out for the two of them to see. Zuko growled in frustration, snatching the tile from Uncle's hand and hurling it out into the water.

Uncle pouted at him before stalking away, no doubt in search for a new tile. Emi hung back with Zuko, wringing her hands a bit. Zuko knew something was wrong right away, naturally. He grabbed her hands and held them in his own.

"What did you do?" he asked. Emi blushed but still laughed.

"You always assume the worst." She told him. His lips turned up at the edges. It wasn't a full smile but she would take what she could get. She sobered a bit and looked down, hiding her face behind her hair.

"I told Katara." She said in a small voice.

"Told Katara what?"

"That I was a waterbender."

"Why?" she looked up again, relieved that he didn't seem angry, merely curious about her reasons. He let go of her hands and started slowly up the shore. Emi followed, bending a bit of water between her hands as she walked. It was a very calming thing to her.

"I don't know…I just felt like I needed to tell her. It's so strange, but I have felt some sort of connection with her since we first met in the south pole." She explained, twirling the water between her fingers. Zuko nodded.

"I know you were worried that I would be angry, but I'm not. It was always your secret to tell." Emi beamed at him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you."

"But of course."

* * *

"Aang, I'm sorry. I just got so jealous that you were already a good waterbender that I got carried away." Katara said, dropping her head in shame.

"It's okay Katara." Aang said, smiling at her. She gave him a small smile in return.

"Uhm, you guys know that girl who always travels with Zuko, right? Emi?"

"Of course. She travels with our number one enemy yet is kind of sort of on our side, or so we think. It's not easy to forget her." Sokka said.

"Well…I know why now." She said.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"She's a waterbender!" Katara exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" "No Way!" Aang and Sokka exclaimed.

"I saw it with my own eyes! She showed me how to do the water whip."

"But a firebender and a waterbender? How does she do it?" Sokka asked, mystified.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's good for her." Katara said sadly.

* * *

**A/N: SOO? What do you guys think? I need confirmation that I'm not crazy...haha, that will never happen:) Okay, I need confirmation that you guys like where this is going:) So, I dont know if this will ever get fully explained, so here it goes. The way Emi acts is supposed to symbolize how she is fighting something that comes naturally to her with something that isn't right or isnt good for her...does that make any sense? I do promise that _how_ this all came to be will be explained though. I have it all planned out and everything so I'm excited:) Reviews pretty pretty please!**

**Much Love,**

**Em**


	6. Book 1: Water, Chapter 12

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 12: The Storm**

**A/N: I am really on top of these updates aren't I?:) So, new chapter up less than 24 hours after the previous one that I hope you all will like. Chapter 10 and 11 had nothing that needed to be changed, So those were left as is:) I keep forgettting to mention this, if a section of an episode is not seen here, then it stays the same and is completely canon:) Enjoy!**

* * *

"There is a storm coming." Uncle stated, looking out over eerily calm waters. Emi took a deep breath as another breeze lifted her hair. She could feel it too, but it was only to be expected from a waterbender.

"What are you talking about? The weather's perfect, there isn't a cloud in the sky!" Zuko insisted.

"Uncle's right Zuko. It's coming from the north. We should probably head south…maybe south east." Emi said.

"We know that the avatar is heading toward the north, and we will do the same." Zuko said calmly.

"Please, Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew!" Uncle said.

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter." Zuko snapped. Emi sighed as she saw the head crewman arrive just in time for Zuko's…declaration. She could tell that the patience of their crew was running thin, and this didn't help any. Zuko turned to see the man scowling at him, and stalked up to him until he was right in his face. "Finding the avatar is far more important than any individual's safety." He walked away then, but Emi decided not to follow him right away. She knew that he needed a bit of time for himself. She settled for looking out over the sea, barely hearing Uncle tell the man that Zuko hadn't meant what he had said.

* * *

"Well. It looks like your Uncle was right after all." The head crewman said as Zuko, Uncle and Emi walked on to the deck of the ship. Emi frowned at the very unfriendly looking storm clouds they were headed straight for. She didn't want to be anywhere near them. Zuko turned to the man who had spoken.

"Lieutenant! You need to learn some respect, or I will teach it to you." Zuko threatened. Emi flinched. Nothing _ever_ ended well when it involved both the words 'Zuko' and 'Respect'. Ever.

"What do you know about respect?" the lieutenant sneered.

"Oh please don't-" Emi said in a small voice, but the crewman interrupted her.

"The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hardworking crew, to your esteemed Uncle, and even your best friend, shows that you know _nothing_ about respect." Uncle pinched the bridge of his nose and Emi put her head in her hands. No, this was most certainly _not_ going to end well. "You care for nobody but yourself! But what should I expect from a spoiled Prince." Emi bristled at that, and she knew Zuko was ready to snap. How many countless times had Zuko thrown himself in front of her to protect her? How many times had he let Uncle do what he wanted on his search for the avatar, even if it put him off course? Zuko turned to the lieutenant in a stance that was begging for a fight. His crewmember matched him, and in an instant they were head to head and ready to duel.

"Easy now." Uncle said, trying to calm the two benders. He separated them easily, and Emi walked over to Zuko's side, looping one of her arms around one of his.

"We are all just a little tired from being out at sea for so long. I'm sure after a nice bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better." He said reasonably. Zuko and the lieutenant were still glaring at each other, but Zuko's shoulders seemed more relaxed than before. They both turned in separate directions, and once the crew was gone, Zuko turned on Uncle.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." He snapped. Emi let go of his arm and let him walk a few steps away from her and Uncle before speaking.

"He's just upset." She said quietly. "I will talk to him." Uncle nodded his head and she gave him a quick hug. After he went inside, she joined Zuko, placing one hand on his shoulder and using the other to turn his face In her direction. He looked sad, angry and distressed all at the same time, so she figured the best thing to say right now was nothing. They just stood there for a few moments, before Zuko wrapped her in a hug.

"It's not true." He said. " I _do _care about you, and Uncle too, but the avatar-"

"Zuko, I know. You're a good person." She insisted. Zuko tightened his hold on her but didn't say anything else.

* * *

Emi and Uncle were walking near the boiler room when they heard the angry voice of the lieutenant from inside. Opening the door, they caught the last bit of what they were assuming to be his rant.

"I'm tired of following his orders, tired of chasing his avatar! I mean, who does Zuko think he is?" he asked angrily.

"Do you really want to know?" Emi was angry that they would speak about Zuko that way, but she also understood. He was often misunderstood, especially when people didn't know about his past.

"Oh, Lady Emi, General Iroh, um we were just-" he began, clearly flustered.

"It's okay." Uncle held up his hand. "May we join you?"

"Of course sir!" Emi and Uncle walked down the stairs and sat around the small fire where the other crew members were seated.

"I know you must think badly of him, but please, try to understand." Emi started.

"My nephew is a complicated young man." Uncle said. He frowned a bit. "He has been through too much."

_*Flashback*_

"_Zuko, are you sure your father will let us in this war meeting?" Emi asked as they walked together towards the war chambers._

"_Of course he will, I'm the prince! And you're my best friend, and they call you Lady, so you must be important." he said proudly, puffing out his chest a bit. But when they reached the guards, one of them sidestepped and blocked his path. "Let me in!" Uncle, who had just joined them, placed his hands on his shoulders and pulled him away from the guards._

"_Prince Zuko, what's wrong?" he asked_

"_I want to go into the war chamber but the guards won't let me through!" he told him. Uncle just smiled and leaned in close, so that only Emi and Zuko could hear him._

"_Trust me, you aren't missing anything. Those meetings are dreadfully boring." He said, as if it were a big secret. Emi giggled, but Zuko wasn't having any of it. He looked up at Uncle hopefully._

"_Don't you think, that if I'm going to rule this nation one day, I should try to learn as much as I can?" he asked. Emi thought about that for a moment and quickly nodded her agreement._

"_Very well, just don't speak out of turn. These old folk are very sensitive you know!" Uncle told him. Zuko beamed at him and bowed._

"_Thank you Uncle!" he said happily. "Emi can come too, right?" he asked. Emi turned to Uncle, her deep blue eyes wide and pleading._

"_Oh alright." Uncle said, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders and leading them into the chamber._

_Uncle had been right about the meeting. Emi was trying to stay still while the war generals talked, but she really had no interest in the war. When the talk turned to sacrificing the new fire nation recruits, she was horrified, but sat still and didn't say a word, like she had promised Uncle. Zuko, however, did not._

"_You can't do that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation. How can you betray them?" he said in disbelief. Emi gasped. She couldn't believe he had spoken out against the highest ranking military officials in the fire nation. She took in Uncle's worried look and was scared for Zuko. She reached up and took his hand, trying to offer some comfort even though neither of them knew what was coming._

_*End flashback*_

"Zuko was right, of course, but it wasn't his place to speak out." Emi said quietly. Everyone could see that the spark that was usually in her eyes had been dulled sadness. It was the first time the crew members had seen her as anything but joyful and calm.

"And, because of this, there were dire consequences." Uncle said. His voice was sad as well.

"After Zuko's outburst In the meeting, the Firelord became very angry with him. He said his challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect, and that there was only one way to resolve this." Uncle hung his head.

"Agni Kai…A fire duel." The lieutenant provided.

"Yes. Zuko looked at the old general he had challenged, and accepted. But he misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general he faced. He had spoken out against the general's plans, but by doing so in the Firelord's war chamber, it was the Firelord himself, who he had disrespected." Emi paused and look towards the ground, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"You don't mean…" one of the crew members started, horrified.

"Yes, Zuko would have to duel his own father." Uncle told them solemly. "When Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy…"

*_Flashback*_

_Zuko looked at his father in disbelief, and sank to his knees in both a bow of respect, and surrender._

"_Please father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn." He pleaded, looking up at the Firelord._

"_You will fight for your honor." The Firelord said, walking slowly towards Zuko._

"_I am your loyal son, I meant you no disrespect!" Zuko said, his voice filled with despair._

"_Rise and fight Prince Zuko!" he commanded. Zuko sank lower to the ground._

"_I won't fight you." He said shakily. _

"_You will learn respect." His own father snarled at him as Zuko looked up, tears streaming down his face. "And suffering will be your teacher."_

_Emi covered her face with her hands and wept into Uncle's shoulder as Zuko screamed in agony. She could remember sitting near Zuko's awful sister, a person that she hated with a passion stronger than she had ever felt towards anyone, and stronger than she would ever know again. She loathed the girl more than the Firelord himself._

_*End flashback*_

Emi sat quietly has Uncle finished the story, silent tears streaming down her face.

"I had always thought Zuko was in some sort of training accident." The lieutenant said.

"It was no accent." Uncle said coldly. "After the duel, the Firelord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness, and as punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the avatar. Only then could he return." He finished.

"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing him is the only chance he has of things returning to normal." Emi shook her head at his words.

"Things will never go back to the way they were before we left. But the important thing is that the avatar gives Zuko hope." She said.

* * *

Emi tried to stay steady as the fierce waves tossed around their ship and the sheets of rain poured down upon her. Every person on the ship was out on the deck, trying to find the damage done by the lightning.

"Where were we hit?" Zuko yelled, attempting to make himself heard over the wind, rain, and sea.

"I don't know!" the lieutenant called back.

"Look!" Emi cried out, pointing to where the helmsman was hanging on for dear life to a broken railing.

"The helmsman!" Zuko yelled, running over to the latter and quickly climbing it, the lieutenant hot on his trail. The next bolt of lightning brought with it a wave that crashed into the boat, causing the man to lose his grip on the railing and fall. Luckily, Zuko reached out and caught him before he could fall, and safely handed him to the lieutenant, who helped him climb down. Once they were all standing on the deck again, Zuko looked up to see the avatar flying overhead.

"The avatar!"

"What do you want to do sir?" the lieutenant asked, fully ready to chase the avatar into dangerous waters. Zuko didn't hesitate with his answer.

"Let him go. We need to get this ship into safety." He said calmly.

"Then we need to head into the eye of the storm." Uncle directed.

When they finally reached safety, Zuko looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry Emi, Uncle."

"Your apology is accepted." Uncle said, laying his hand on Zuko's shoulder. He then walked away, leaving Emi and Zuko alone. Zuko looked up at her sadly. He hadn't missed that she hadn't said he was forgiven. Emi threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so proud of you." She said happily. Zuko sighed in relief, knowing he was forgiven.

* * *

**A/N: Well, thats that:) It was so sad to write that flashback part, poor ZuZu:'( I don't really have any other notes, but reviews pretty pretty please! *le puppy dog eyes* thanks:) Next chapter might be up later today, might be tomorrow, not sure yet.**

**Much love, **

**Em**


	7. Book 1: Water, Chapter 13

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 13: The Blue Spirits**

**A/N: I know, I'm a bad person for waiting you guys wait this long:P It's been a rough week, but finally this is here:) Hopefully the next chapter will come faster, just gotta stick with me:) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where did you go?"

"Huh?"

"You left for a little while, and you took your broadswords. What's going on? What did you hear?" Emi asked. She wasn't reprimanding or demanding, like Zuko had worried she would be. Instead she was curious and maybe a bit excited. He hoped that meant he could convince her to go along with this.

"Zhao is occupying a stronghold not too far from here. He's been promoted to admiral and has the Yuyan archers on his side." His voice was tight. Emi frowned.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know." He said, sounding lost.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko and Emi were standing in the main room of the ship along with the rest of the crew and Uncle, who was winning his Pai Sho game by a landslide. The lieutenant, who had gotten along with Zuko a lot better since Emi and Uncle shared his story, was bent over a map, telling them that they couldn't track the avatar, but figured if they just headed north, they would catch his trail. Before either of them could respond, a large ship threw a shadow across the room and over Zuko's much smaller ship.

"What do they want?" Zuko asked rhetorically, irritated.

"Maybe a sporting game of Pai Sho." Uncle said, rubbing his hands together. Emi assumed it was wishful thinking, considering he had beaten every person on Zuko's ship more times than any of them would like to count. Emi stilled as three fire nation soldiers entered the small room. The head man pulled out a wanted poster of Aang and showed it to Zuko.

"The hunt for the avatar has been given prime importance." He stated formally. "Any information regarding the avatar _must_ be reported to Admiral Zhao."

"Zhao has been promoted? Well good for him." Uncle said as he pushed another tile across the board. From the looks on his opponent's face, he was very close to winning.

"I have nothing to report to Zhao." Zuko said stiffly, looking down to the ground. "Now get off my ship and let us pass."

"Admiral Zhao is not letting any ships in or out of this area." The soldier said in his stuffy, 'I-know-better-than-you' voice that annoyed pretty much everyone.

"Off my ship!" Zuko snarled at them. Uncle, who appeared to be paying no attention whatsoever, rejoiced in the fact that he had, once again, won the Pai Sho game.

* * *

Emi watched as Zuko shot fire in every direction he could, clearly trying to calm himself. Ever since she had told Katara about her waterbending, she had shied away from firebending too. She felt wrong not bending at all, but now that she was beginning to accept her waterbending as a part of her, firebending felt foreign, and uncomfortable. She no longer pestered Zuko about practicing with her. The blasts stopped as they both heard the ship door open, although neither turned to see who it was.

"Is everything alright? It's been over an hour and you haven't given the men an order." Emi was relieved that it was Uncle who came out to see them. The last thing any of them wanted was some soldier to go running his mouth and stress out Zuko even more.

"I don't care what they do." He said coldly. Uncle sighed.

"Prince Zuko, do not give up hope. You can still find the avatar before Zhao does." He said in a vain attempt to reassure Zuko.

"How Uncle?" he asked, the distress and desperateness he had been feeling finally coming out in his voice. "With Zhao's resources, it will be no time at all before he captures him!" he turned away to look out over the sea, and when he spoke again, his voice was so, so sad. "My honor, my throne, my country…I'm about to lose them all." Emi walked over to him and looped her arm through his, giving a small smile to Uncle as she used her other hand to usher him away, signaling that she wanted to talk to Zuko alone.

"You're thinking of something." She said after Uncle had given her a thumbs up and returned inside.

"How did you…? Nevermind." He said sounding slightly amused. "But yes. Zhao isn't going to leave this stronghold, not with the archers there." He said, his voice turning thoughtful. "What if we watch over the place, that way when the archers come with the avatar, we can rescue him and have him in our custody?"

"Zuko… I don't know. It sounds dangerous. What if we are caught? It would be a treacherous thing to steal the avatar from another fire nation soldier…an admiral no less. The consequences would be severe." She said, unsure.

"Well, that's the thing. I wasn't planning on going as us." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, I will show you." Emi followed him as he went into the ship and led her up the stairs and into the back room. His chambers. He pulled a box out from under the bed and opened it with a key he had kept in his back pocket. Emi reached over his shoulder and picked up a full face blue opera mask that looked like it was from the Earth Kingdom. The one that Zuko lifted out of the box looked a lot like hers, but hers was clearly more feminine.

"If we wear these, no one will be able to tell it's us. Obviously I wouldn't be firebending; I would use my broadswords. You could waterbend." He told her. She pursed her lips. On the one hand, she knew this would be very dangerous, and if they were caught…she didn't know what would happen, but it would be terrible, that was for sure. On the other…She didn't want Zhao to have Aang, but with those archers, he would succeed. Plus she would be able to waterbend, and that in itself was reason enough to go.

"Alright, I'll do it." she said determinedly. Zuko smiled at her and she knew she had done the right thing. He looked hopeful again.

* * *

"You go ahead, I will wait here and help with the gates." She muttered quietly. He nodded and snuck onto a cart that was heading into the stronghold. She hoped desperately he didn't get caught. From far off she could hear Zhao's voice bragging about capturing the avatar, and giving all of his mindless fire nation soldiers a pep talk. Take down Ba Sing Se? Never.

Then she heard chaos, and she knew they had found out the avatar was free. She stealthily but quickly sprinted to the wall of the stronghold, using a nearby pond to bend an elevator of water up to the top of the gate. She saw Zuko float to the top of one wall and then watched as Aang helicoptered them over to where they were standing. She, Zuko and Aang battled back to back, and for once Emi didn't feel bad about fighting someone. The fire nation soldiers used three ladders to scale the walls, and Aang felt the need to use those to try to cross the gap. Emi, however, was feeling the power of the moon, and she pulled the water of the pond to her again to create a bridge.

She reached the last wall first, watching as a fire nation soldier set the ladder that Zuko and Aang were using to cross on fire. She attempted to put it out but they leapt off before she could and fell short of the wall. Looking down at the brick wall, she figured she could safely climb off of it, which she did, neatly landing next to Zuko and standing with him and Aang while they faced Zhao.

"The avatar must be captured alive." Zhao snapped. Emi and Zuko moved as one, he putting his swords up to Aang's neck and she pulling the left over pond water into a protective position around them. Zhao narrowed his eyes at them. Emi groaned mentally. She _knew_ this was too dangerous! Yet waterbending felt amazing after so many years of barely doing it.

"Open the gate." He commanded calmly. Emi stiffened. That couldn't be it. The gate opened behind them and they walked backwards out of the stronghold, keeping up their positions around Aang. She could hear the other soldiers objecting to his decision. Before she could do anything, she heard the _woosh_ of arrows heading towards them, and then the world went black.

* * *

When Emi woke again, she was resting on a soft bed of leaves. Zuko was beside her and Aang was speaking quietly to the both of them. Zuko silently put his hand over hers, which she took as meaning 'be quiet'.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon in the Fire Nation all the time. He and I, we would get in and out of so much trouble together. Do you think, maybe if you lived back then, we would be friends too." Emi felt bad for him as Zuko leapt up and sent a fire blast in his direction. She sat up also as he jumped from tree to tree away from them both. Zuko's shoulders sagged forward.

"I lost him." He said, frustrated.

"So did Zhao." She responded, smiling a bit at him. He returned her smile and wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you for coming with me. I didn't think you would." He admitted.

"Yeah I'm not really known for doing reckless and dangerous things, am I?" she asked playfully. "But you're welcome. It was well worth it!"

"Let's go back to the ship, we need to get going again." He said, releasing her and standing up. They walked together back to the ship where they were having a music night. Uncle was playing the tsungi horn, her favorite.

"You two missed music night. Lieutenant sang a stirring love song." Uncle said. Zuko walked past him. Everyone could see how tired and worn he looked. Even Emi had that look to her, which wasn't as usual.

"I'm going to bed." Zuko said without a backwards glance. Uncle looked at his retreating back but said nothing. He turned to Emi.

"Are you going to stay for the rest of music night Lady Emi? It's not like you to miss it." He asked her.

"No thank you Uncle, I am rather tired as well." She answered. She gave him a hug, which was pretty difficult since he was holding the tsungi horn, before heading into the ship and walking back to her chambers. She was still relishing in the feel of the full moon when she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! Oh you guys wouldn't believe the amount of thinking and planning that had to be put in with this one! But, I got it all figured out so smooth sailing from here, yes? of course yes:) I really can't wait to write books two and three. I'm very excited for it:) So, reviews pretty please:)**

**Much love, **

**Em**


	8. Book 1: Water, Chapter 15

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 15: Bato of the Water Tribe**

**A/N: I Know, I know, this took me ages to upload. I honestly do not know why this chapter was so hard to write! I have an all day photo shoot to do with my friend tomorrow and then I leave on vacation the next day, So I am not sure when I will get the next chapter up...hopefully within the next day or so:) But, for now, Enjoy!**

* * *

"See, Prince Zuko," Uncle began as he poured himself, Zuko and Emi some tea. Zuko sat scowling at him and Emi looked rather amused. "A moment of quiet is good for your well-being." Just as Zuko lifted the tea up to his mouth, a large _bang_ came from the front of the ship, shaking it and knocking the tea all over him. He growled angrily and leapt from where he was sitting, wiping the tea from his face while he stalked off towards the noise, Emi following after him, giggling. They walked outside to see a woman dressed in all black riding a giant beast.

"What is that?" Zuko asked as she neared them.

"Shirshu." Emi provided the answer easily with her love of animals. "He has the best sense of smell in any nation of the world." Zuko put a hand on her arm in warning, since she looked like she was dying to pet the monster.

"Get back!" The woman shouted. "We are after a stowaway!"

"There are no stowaways on my ship!" Zuko told her. The shirshu seemed to have another idea however, because it lowered its snout and ripped a huge chunk of metal away, revealing the inside of the ship. He stuck his nose into the opening and soon after a very frightened man clambered out, attempting to escape. The long, venomous tongue of the shirshu shot out and paralyzed him, sending him tumbling to the ground

"He's paralyzed." Zuko said, shocked.

"That's so awesome." Emi said, smiling wide eyed at the Shirshu. Zuko looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"You scare me sometimes Emi." He told her. She gave him an innocent smile.

"Only temporarily." The woman said, having not caught the end of their conversation. "The toxins will wear off in about an hour, but by then, he will be in jail and I will have my money."

"The sense of smell, that's how you found him on my ship?" he asked.

"Yep. My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away. Oh, and I'm June, by the way."

"Well…I am impressed." Uncle said. The woman said nothing, instead steering her shirshu in the other direction and leaving the ship. "Very impressed." he said slyly, earning him a strange look from both Zuko and Emi.

* * *

The building that Zuko, Emi and Uncle were approaching didn't seem very pleasant to her. She could hear cheering and yelling coming from the crowd. Zuko seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he draped an arm around her waist as he pushed through the drunken gamblers.

"Step aside, Filth." He snarled, pushing one patron out of the way. Emi looked up at him, disapproving, and she could hear Uncle apologizing behind them.

"He means no offence, I'm certain you bathe regularly." She heard him say.

"I need to talk to you." Zuko snapped June, at the woman they had seen earlier. She was currently arm wrestling with a man at least twice her size. The crowd pushed in closer to see the action that was unfolding and Zuko pulled Emi closer to his side.

"Well if it isn't my new friends; Angry boy and Uncle Lazy." She said smoothly. "And Emi, the one who knows what she's talking about." She added. _Huh, she must have heard that conversation after all_ Emi thought. Uncle laughed at her…nicknames, and Zuko, as per usual was scowling. June slammed the man's hand down to the table and the entire place cheered, tossing gold, silver, and bronze pieces down to her.

"Your beast trashed my ship; you need to pay for the repairs." Zuko snapped at her.

"Well I would love to help you out, but I seem to be a bit short on money." She said as she gathered the coins in her arms, unfazed by Zuko's command. "Drinks on me!" she added to the pub, earning more cheers. As she went to raise her drink to her lips, Zuko's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Money isn't what I had in mind." He growled. They made their way out of the pub the back way. Her Shirshu was lying up against the wall and Emi immediately dropped to her knees, stroking its neck and snout. Its tongue lashed out of her and she skillfully dodged it, knowing that that was a Shirshu's way of showing affection.

"Well that's strange; he doesn't usually like people other than me." June said. Emi smiled and planted a kiss on the top of the beast's head before standing.

"I need you to find someone." Zuko said. He held out his hand to Emi and she offered up her wrist, which had Katara's blue Water Tribe necklace tied to it. He dangled it in front of June for her to see.

"What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you? I could have sworn that was Emi." She said mockingly.

"It's not the girl I'm after; it's the bald monk she's travelling with." Zuko said, studiously avoiding the part about Emi.

"Whatever you say." She replied, bored.

"If you find them, I will consider the damage to my ship paid for." He offered. She rolled her eyes.

"Forget it." she said, beginning to climb onto her shirshu.

"And we will pay your weight in gold!" Uncle added. June tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Make it your weight in gold, and we have a deal." She said as Uncle laughed.

"You got it!" he told her.

"Good, Hop on." Uncle hurried to clamber onto the shirshu, Zuko following after him. Zuko reached down a hand to help Emi up, and once she was situated, they watched as the woman held Katara's necklace up to her shirshu's snout. She leapt up to the front of the saddle and shook the reigns, causing the shirshu to take off. Emi wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist as they rode so she would not fall off.

The first place the shirshu took them was a deserted Earth Kingdom town that looked strangely familiar to her, although she couldn't tell why. A woman with long white hair stood up and faced them, not at all concerned that three people from the Fire Nation were there riding a giant monster of an animal. Emi took one look at her fluffy white cat and was down on the ground with it in her arms in a heartbeat.

"Out for a bit of fresh air are we?" The old woman asked, smiling as Emi stroked the cat and nuzzled the fur behind its ear.

"We are looking for someone." Zuko told her, also seeming to watch Emi fondly.

"Well, I hope it's not Miyuki." She said, turning to the cat in Emi's arms. "Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the fire nation again?" The cat meowed loudly and Emi giggled.

"The avatar's been through here, let's keep moving." June said. Emi kissed Miyuki's head one last time before setting her down and making her way towards the shirshu.

"I want one." She informed Zuko as he helped her up. He smiled a bit when he answered.

"Then I will get you one." He said, amused. Emi beamed at him and then turned to wave goodbye to the woman before the shirshu took off again.

The next place they arrived in was another Earth Kingdom town, surrounded by a crater of what Emi assumed was volcanic rock. It was actually really cool looking. They rode in to the back of the town, coming to a fancy red door where an old woman was standing.

"Why are we stopping?" Zuko demanded.

"The girl must have spent a lot of time here." June told him.

"We have no time for this!" Zuko snapped, frustrated. He leapt down from the shirshu and held Katara's necklace up to its snout. The Shirshu's tongue lashed out at him and he barely jumped out of the way in time.

"Oh look, he likes you." June said.

"Care to hear you're fortune handsome?" the woman asked, smiling up at Uncle Iroh.

"At my age, there is only one great mystery left, and I would just a soon leave it a secret." Uncle told her. Zuko clambered back on to the Shirshu and they took off again, this time riding for a bit before crashing through the doors of a small abbey, where several women seemed to making perfume. The shirshu raised its snout in the air and growled, turning back to the entrance.

"We are getting close." June said. The shirshu ran down the path leading to the abbey and before long, they were crashing down into a small ditch. Emi saw Katara and Sokka try to run from the shirshu, but the cornered them easily.

"This is the girl you chose over Emi? Huh." June said, obviously gaining amusement from teasing Zuko. Zuko hopped off of the Shirshu, but Emi stayed put.

"Well? Where is he?" He demanded. "Where's the avatar?"

"We split up, he's long gone." Sokka snapped.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Zuko snarled. Sokka gave him a cocky half-smile.

"Pretty stupid." He answered, and Zuko growled. "Run!" he called to Katara, grabbing her hand and taking off. They didn't get very far before the Shirshu's tongue snapped out and paralyzed them both, sending them tumbling down to the ground.

"What do we do now?" Zuko asked angrily. Just then, the Shirshu nudged Sokka's tunic, knocking a crumpled piece of paper out of it.

"He's picking up a different scent, maybe something the avatar held." June answered. That scent lead them back to the abbey and again they crashed unceremoniously into the small area. The shirshu put his nose to the ground but did nothing but track around in circles.

"What is it doing?" Zuko yelled. "It's just walking around in Circles!"

Emi was the first one to look up and managed to leap off of the shirshu, trying to pull Zuko with her but not quite managing it. Aang was flying towards the Shirshu, causing it to rear up and throw the people on its back off.

"Aang!" Katara said happily. June was the first to recover, lashing out her whip at the shirshu and commanding 'Up!'. Emi helped Zuko up while June ran at Aang. She watched as Appa crashed into June and her shirshu, throwing them into the wall and rendering them both useless for the time being. Zuko was fighting Aang now, and Uncle was attempting to wake June. Emi was torn. She didn't want to fight, at all. When Aang and Zuko both got thrown against the wall, she got an idea. She ran over to the roof where Aang had fallen, sending a blast of fire at him that made it look convincing even though she had no intention of hurting him. She felt a strange discomfort when she did this, but didn't think about it too much. Aang leapt up and faced her, and she realized she had never faced off with Aang before. She took her stance as well, holding up her wrist so he could see clearly the necklace dangling off of it.

"You have something I want." He told her in a hard voice.

"I know, I want you to take it." She threw another fire blast at him with more discomfort than before, but this time the blast hit a little closer to Aang. He blew a very strong gust of air at her that almost knocked her off balance, so she did a small backflip on the small space of the roof, regaining her balance. She struck out with her hand that had the necklace and Aang met her blow straight on. As their wrists pressed together, Aang snatched the necklace and went to jump from the roof. Emi lunged after him, sending a blast of fire his way, but momentarily forgetting that she had very little space to move. Her next step forward had her losing her balance and sliding down the roof, falling with an 'oomph' on the ground. Unable to move and momentarily winded, she watched as Aang and Zuko faced off over a well. Uncle ran over to her and helped her up. She gratefully leaned against him as a small shoot of pain went through her. Appa had rejoined the fight against Zuko and June, but the venom of the Shirshu soon brought him down. Then, Katara and Sokka poured out great amounts of perfume, sending the Shirshu into a frenzy. His tongue lashed out, taking down both Zuko and June. Uncle wasted no time in catching June as she fell and the trio wasted no time in escaping on Appa.

"Uncle? I didn't see you get hit with the tongue." Zuko muttered. Uncle winked at him and pressed a finger over his lips in the universal 'shh' sign. Emi rolled her eyes and stiffly walked over to the sisters of the Abbey.

"I'm so sorry about all of this." She apologized quietly to the head woman.

"It's okay child. You helped the avatar, I saw. You are a good girl." The woman said, smiling. Emi smiled back.

"Thank you. If you don't mind me asking, do you have any water?" she asked.

"Of course I don't mind dearie." The woman responded. She went inside one of the buildings and when she came back, she was carrying a pouch that looked like it came from the water tribe.

"I have had this for quite a while. I think that you will need it in the future. Don't forget to stay true to yourself, my dear." The woman said fondly, handing her the pouch. Emi blushed and took the pouch from her, murmuring a quiet 'thank you'. How the woman had known she was a water bender, Emi would never understand. "And take this too." The woman added, handing her a small bottle of perfume essence. "We don't want anyone else to know your secret know, do we?" Emi smiled and nodded another thank you, making her way back to Zuko after she did so.

Blocking her hands and his body from everyone, she pulled the water to her hands in the form of a glove and placed them on his chest. Closing her eyes, she pulled at the venom in his system until it diffused and he could sit up.

"Thank you." He said, putting his hand over hers. She simply smiled and moved on to June, waving the perfume bottle under her nose so she could move.

* * *

"So…where do we go?" Aang asked hesitantly.

"We are getting you to the North Pole." Katara answered, smiling.

"But don't you guys want to see your Father?"

"Of course we do Aang, but you're our family too, and right now, you need us more." Sokka said.

"And we need you." Katara added. A mischievous look crossed Aang's face.

"I wish I could give you something to remind you of home Katara." He said smugly.

"It's okay, I will be fine." She said sadly.

"No, really." He insisted. "Just a little trinket…something like…_this_?" He asked, pulling out her necklace from his sleeve. Katara gasped happily and took the necklace from him while Sokka rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"How did you get this?" she asked, beaming.

"Emi said she wanted to make sure I got it to you." Aang said.

"She did?" Katara asked, shocked.

"Yeah. She's a good person, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is." Katara answered.

"Then why is she running around with Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"If only we knew!" Aang answered.

* * *

**A/N: All the fluffy cuteness between Zuko and Emi3 I'm sorry, I just can't seem to help myself when it comes to those:) They aren't technically supposed to be in there, but Zuko and Emi have other idea's I suppose! And Emi and her animals3 I find it adorable! Sorry, gotta stick with me when I do things like this:) Hope you liked it, and I will try super hard to have the next one up tomorrow, I will. Reviews pretty pretty please? Thanks:)**

**Much Love,**

**Em**


	9. Book 1: Water, Chapter 18

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 18: The Waterbending Master**

**A/N: Another chapter up, not too terribly late I would hope! I start school in two days so I'm hoping to finish off Book 1 tomorrow (ohmygoodness the end of book 1 already. Sooo ready for the next two!) and then I am not too sure how updates will go. But, we will cross that bridge when we get there:) Enjoy! And Reviews pretty please! Oh and I continually forget to add this, but chapters 16 and 17 do not need to be changed and are completely canon, as are any segments of the episode you don't see here. Okay, now Enjoy:)**

* * *

The moon shined brightly over Zuko's ship where it was docked at a small Earth Kingdom town. It was music night on the ship, one of Emi's favorites. The lieutenant strummed lightly on his pipa while Uncle and Emi harmonized "Four Seasons, Four Loves". His voice was deep and steady, hers high and light. The music was interrupted by the heavy sound of metal coming towards them. Tossing looks over their shoulders, Uncle stayed relaxed as Zhao approached them, but Emi stood up and looked slightly on edge.

"Admiral Zhao." Emi said in a coldly polite greeting.

"Lady Emi. General Iroh. I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said. Emi narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. "I'm taking Prince Zuko's crew. We need them for an expedition to the North Pole. You two are more than welcome to join me." Emi pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"We need to speak to Prince Zuko about this." Emi said. She usually didn't include his title when they were together, just like he never used hers, because they thought it was too formal. Now, however, she made sure she used it. Zhao wouldn't forget his place around her. Zhao gave her a short nod and she led both him and Iroh back to Zuko's chambers. She stepped back as Uncle gently pushed open the door, following in right behind him and leaving Zhao standing in the hallway.

"For the last time, I have no desire to play the tsungi horn." Zuko said from his place on the floor. His back was against the wall, one leg stretched out while the other was tucked up, his crossed arms resting on top of it. He was wearing only his sleeveless tunic and loose pants in place of his heavy fire nation garb.

"No. It's about our plans…there is a bit of a problem." Uncle said calmly. Zhao walked through the doorway, his metal boot clanging against the floor.

"I'm taking your crew." Zhao said shortly. Zuko's eyes widened in defiance as he leapt from the floor.

"What?" he cried in outrage.

"We need them for a little expedition to the North Pole." Zhao added, eyes narrowed and voice cold.

"Uncle, is that true?" Zuko asked.

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone…even the cook!" he answered, hiding his face in his sleeve in distress. Emi frowned at him for dwelling on such a trivial matter.

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me catch the avatar. The last thing I need is for you to get in my way again." Zhao sneered. Zuko snarled and advanced towards him, but Emi rushed forward and held him back, one hand on his chest and the other his cheek.

"No, Zuko." She said. She looked up to see Zhao making his way over to the mantle…where Zuko's broadswords just happened to be hanging. She froze, feeling the same reaction from Zuko, as memories of them kidnapping the avatar from right under him flooded her. Her one hand dropped to Zuko's shoulder and her other curled into the fabric of his tunic. His own hand came up and he wrapped his fingers around her wrist, as if he was the one now holding her in place. Zhao lifted a single sword from its place on the mantel.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko." He said. Emi could hear the small undertone of malice in his voice and fought back a shudder as he turned back to the pair of them.

"I'm not." Zuko lied smoothly. "They're antiques, just decorative." Emi let out a silent sigh of relief. Zhao ran his hand lightly over the blade.

"Have you heard of the blue spirit, General Iroh?" he asked.

"Just rumors. I don't think he is real." Iroh told him.

"Oh he's real all right. He's a traitor, and an enemy of the fire nation, as well as the girl that was with him." Emi dropped her hands and walked over to a torch that seemed to be dying out a bit.

"The girl, she was a waterbender, wasn't she?" Emi asked carefully, calling fire to her hands and lighting the torch once more. Her display of firebending would take the suspicion off of her for sure…she couldn't say the same for Zuko.

"Yes. But I have a feeling justice will catch up with them soon." His voice held even more malice than it had before as he left the room. Emi and Zuko shared a look, hers worried and his determined. He laid a hand on her arm, but didn't say anything. He didn't have to; Emi knew he was trying to tell her all would be well. "Lady Emi, General Iroh, the offer still stands to join me, should you change your minds." Zhao said, shutting the door behind him.

Emi stared at the place where Zhao had just been standing, an ominous feeling of dread coming over her.

* * *

Emi and Zuko were talking quietly in his chambers, the hour late. He was laying on his bed, legs crossed at the ankles and arms crossed tightly across his chest. Emi sat cross legged on the floor next to the bed, head resting against his knee.

"We will figure something out Zuko. We always do." Emi said, sitting up straighter and turning to look at him. Any response he would have made was cut off by the sound of the door being pushed open.

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels." Uncle said, leaning his head in through the door.

"Good riddance to those traitors." Zuko snarled. Emi sighed as she watched any progress she might have made calming him fly through the window.

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you two join me? It would clear your head, Prince Zuko." Uncle said. Zuko made no move to leave and Emi decided it would be good to let him have some time for himself. She squeezed his arm as she got up to follow Uncle. He looked disappointed that Zuko would not be joining them.

"Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark, whatever makes you happy." He said, sighing as he pulled the door shut.

"He's just upset Uncle. He would hardly be jumping for joy at the fact that the crew that has stuck with him for nearly three years would up and leave him with a snap of Zhao's fingers." Emi said tiredly. Life had been hard on all of them, and just once she wanted to catch a break.

"I know. I can just feel him pulling away from me." Uncle said sadly, leading the way off the ship and towards a path through the mountains. Emi took a deep, calming breath, loving the night sky and wintry air around her. She really loved winter.

"I'm sure it is in no way intentional on his part-"A thunderous explosion came from the direction in which they had just come. Horrified, Emi and Iroh whirled around, watching as the entire ship was engulfed in flames.

"No! Zuko!" Emi cried. Sprinting down the short way they had come, Uncle hot on her heels. She came to an abrupt stop at the edge of the dock, feeling her heart being torn into pieces as she watched the inferno. She could feel tears pooling around her eyes. In an extreme show of recklessness that was very out of character for her, she pulled a huge wave of water out of the bay and rained it down on the ship, not caring who saw her. The fire was effectively put out and Emi and Uncle wasted no time in rushing onto the ship, pushing scraps of metal out of the way in a desperate search; praying for the best but bracing themselves for the worst.

Emi could hear the scraping of another metal scrap being kicked away from the pile, but this time Uncle's urgent voice called to her.

"Emi! Come quickly my dear." Emi responded immediately, shedding the outer robe that was just big enough to hide her water pouch, which had been glued to her hip ever since the sister at the abbey gave it to her. Pulling the water into a glove-like shape around her hand, she pressed it onto the worst of his burns. His eyes fluttered open and he gave a haggard sounding breath, and Emi knew he would be alright. Helping him sit up, she and Uncle carefully wrapped him in a tight hug. Tears of pure relief fell down her face and Emi would recall that as one of the first times she ever thought her feelings for Zuko would be more than just friendship.

* * *

Emi did not want to go into that room. She did not want to face the monster who tried to assassinate her best friend. But she had to. Giving one last nod to Uncle, they both entered a fancy looking chamber with ornate lights and a giant map of the world hanging on one wall.

Emi wasn't considered a brilliant liar for nothing. Her eyes were bloodshot and tired looking, red rims around them as if she had been crying. She kept them trained to the ground as she walked in, her shoulders slumped in and her gait no longer confident as it usually was. She sat down quietly next to Iroh across from Zhao. She hated him…loathed him really, with a passion beaten only by Azula, Zuko's insane sister.

"I am simply devastated to hear about Prince Zuko." Zhao told them, false sincerity and sympathy oozing from his voice and causing Emi to seethe. She kept her eyes trained on the tea he had just poured them. It was Uncle's time to do the talking.

"The Firelord will not be pleased when he learns who is responsible." Uncle replied, his voice hard and his face looking exhausted.

"You know who was behind the attack?" Zhao asked tightly. Emi had to stop herself from snarling at him. _Calm…stay calm_ she reminded herself.

"Yes." Iroh said, closing his eyes. "Pirates." He snarled. "We had a run in with them a while back, and they wanted revenge." Emi spared a glance up at Zhao and almost snapped when she saw the smirk on his face. Her hand found Iroh's leg and she gripped it tightly, trying to tell him without words what she had seen. He discretely covered her hand with his own; he understood.

"So…" Zhao began, placing his tea on the table. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Yes. I accept. I would be honored to serve as your General." Uncle told him.

"Excellent." Zhao practically hissed. Emi could feel her anger rearing its nasty head again, but quickly hid it as he addressed her.

"And you, Lady Emi?"

"I also accept." She said looking up at him with eyes that she hoped looked merely sad and lost, as opposed to him seeing the anger that was telling her to leap up and strangle him.

"Wonderful!" He said.

"To the Firenation." Uncle said, raising his glass.

"To victory." Zhao added. Emi said nothing as the three of them knocked back their drinks.

* * *

Emi and Uncle walked together around the bowels of the ship, both of them coming to a halt as they passed one of the crew members.

"Our plan is working perfectly. Stay hidden until we reach the North Pole and the avatar is yours." Uncle explained quietly.

"Thank you Uncle, Emi." Zuko said quietly, lifting the mask off of his face.

"You didn't think we would let you stow away without back up, did you?" Emi asked him, trying to add humor but not quite managing it because of the tight, worried expression on her face. She placed her hands on either side of his face, a quite difficult task with the helmet in the way.

"Zhao doesn't suspect a thing." Zuko told her calmly. She nodded just as the three of them heard the heavy sound of a door somewhere close to them. She pulled back and Zuko replaced his mask.

"Be careful." She told him.

"I will." He assured her.

"Come on Emi, we must go. Good luck." Uncle told Zuko. Giving Emi's hand one more comforting squeeze, Zuko resumed walking in the opposite direction as if nothing had happened, Uncle and Emi following his lead.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little fluffy angsty stuff for you there:) It was so sad to write the scene where when Zuko had been attacked! And yes I know, you could all probably see the whole Zuko/Emi relationshippy stuff coming, but you know, we'll just see where that all goes from here:) I can't believe I have only two more chapters of Book 1 left! You all have been great. I love you all:) Reviews pretty pretty please? Thanks:)**

**Much Love,**

**Em**


	10. Book 1: Water, Chapters 19 and 20

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 19: The Siege of the North Part 1**

**and**

**Chapter 20: The Siege of the North Part 2**

**A/N: I Know I know, I have been MIA for waaayyy to long. Sorry:P School has been crazy busy but we had the day off yesterday and after studying for my ACT I needed creativity! But to make up for it, here is a super long and detailed chapter for you:) This one is really thought out, so it took me a big longer than usual, but I hope you enjoy anyway:) P.S. Reviews make me happy:)**

* * *

"The Fire Nation? How can you know for certain that they are getting ready to attack? Where did you get this information?" Pakku watched as Chief Arnook paced hurriedly back and forth. He knew that the Chief trusted him fully, and was not really questioning his foreboding news. No, his interrogation came from disbelief and denial.

"You know as well as I that I would not give you information that was invalid. We have managed to keep the Fire Nation at bay for as long as we can, but we both knew this day would come." Pakku replied, not fully answering Arnook's question. But the man took no notice. He let out a weary sigh.

"Come, we must inform the others. Gather the waterbenders, would you? We'll need them." He nodded and watched as the chief ran to begin the town meeting. Returning to his room, Pakku offered his arm to the arctic dove that had been sent to him bearing the bad news. Arctic doves were rare, but they had always been one of his favorite animals. He remembered taking his granddaughter up to see them a couple times, but as far as he knew, nobody else knew about them. Not many people liked to visit the frozen, snowy tundra above the spirit oasis where they lived.

Stroking the bird's soft feathers one last time, he set it down on his bed and left to gather the troops. It was time to prepare for war.

But in the back of his mind, there was the hope that his granddaughter would finally be returning home.

* * *

"Sokka, are you sure we should be doing this? The Fire Nation-"

"If anything, the Fire Nation is the reason we should be! You know, we can see them approaching." Sokka interrupted Princess Yue, taking her hand and leading her over to where Appa was munching on seaweed.

"Appa and I go way back, don't we buddy?" Sokka asked. Hearing his voice, Appa looked up and leapt at him, pinning him under his paws and dragging his tongue across his face. Yue's twinkling laugh sounded in the background.

"Apparently you haven't been giving Appa enough attention!" She said, smiling. Blushing, Sokka freed himself from Appa and helped her onto the saddle. Soon they were in the air, laughing, talking and of course, flirting. They had just broken apart from an awkward almost-kiss when Sokka noticed clumps of black snow falling from the sky.

"Oh no…"

"What's happening" Yue asked, nervousness lacing her tone.

"Soot mixed with Snow. They're close" There was no question about who 'they' were. Yanking on the reigns, Sokka started to head back to the palace. Yue clutched at his arm, and neither of them said a word.

The members of the northern water tribe sat solemnly as Chief Arnook spoke of the battle they would soon wage. When he called for volunteers, Sokka was the first to stand, earning confused looks from both Katara and Aang. Others quickly followed, and together, they and the waterbenders of the tribe would prepare to defend their home.

* * *

"I can't do it Uncle. I can't stay here one more minute!" Emi said frantically. Iroh had just returned from his 'chat' with Zhao, and every solider on the ship was preparing to attack. "It's my home." She whispered.

Iroh wrapped his arms around her in a hug, letting her bury her head in his shoulder. "I know it's hard my dear, but we are too far away for you to leave the ship right now." Emi looked up at him, still distressed.

"You're going to let me leave? What if Zhao notices?"

"Of course I'm going to let you. I couldn't stop you even if I didn't want you to!" he chuckled. His expression turned somber. "I know there are people you need to see. It's been a long time since you have been home." She nodded and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you Uncle." He smiled at her and then nudged her out the door. Together they went to the bowels of the ship to meet Zuko.

"Do you have a plan?" Iroh asked tersely.

"I'm working on it Uncle." He replied. His eyes drifted to Emi, where she was standing stiffly, her eyes worried. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing…."she paused, "Not now, I will explain later."

"Alright…" he said reluctantly.

* * *

By twilight, hundreds of fireballs had been shot at the Water tribe palace, and Zhao was too much of a coward to resume the fighting when the waterbenders were at their best. Of course, Emi knew that this had been Uncle's suggestion, a small opportunity for both her and Zuko to escape. Zhao's comment about the moon made her uneasy. She knew that the moon and water spirits had given up immortality to live amongst the mortals, but she didn't know their exact location. Nobody did, she hoped.

Leaving before she could get another earful of Zhao's simply genius plan, she made her way to the room in the side of the ship that not many people knew about. Zuko was waiting there, preparing the boat, when she arrived. Seeing her, he tied the rope in place and pulled her into a tight hug. He had been dressed as a nameless solider for weeks, so this was the first time he was able to do it in a while.

They stood like that until the door opened again to reveal Iroh. He said to them a proverb that had something to do with an octopus and a net-it made Emi's head hurt just to try and think it through, and she was pretty smart.

"We don't have time for your wisdom Uncle." Zuko said.

"I know. I just do it because I worry about you. Ever since my son died…"

"You don't have to say it-"

"I think of you as my own." Zuko closed his eyes, and when they opened again they were softer, not so determined. He placed a hand on his uncle's shoulder. "And you, Emi. You know I have considered you my daughter since Lu tin rescued you all those years ago."

"I know Uncle. But don't worry, we will be fine." She kissed his cheek and Zuko gave him a parting hug before taking her hand and leading her to the boat, just big enough to hold the two of them.

They set off, Emi waterbending so that the boat would move faster than if Zuko had been paddling. They reached a large rock and lifted themselves out of the boat.

"What now?" Emi asked, glancing around her. She could easily walk through the front gates, and that was her plan. She was a waterbender, a friend. The same could not be said for Zuko. He pointed at a couple of turtle seals that were jumping into a small hole, filled with water, who's bottom couldn't be seen.

"They have to come up for air somewhere." He said, wandering over to it.

"Zuko, I…" she stopped, uncertain. Zuko walked back over to her and took her hands in his.

"You have to find him. I get it, he's the only family you have." He said, giving her a small half smile. Beaming at him, she threw her arms around his neck

"He's not my only family. Not anymore." She replies. Separating, Zuko gave her one last smile before leaping in after the turtle seals. Emi stared at the spot where he had vanished for a moment, trying to calm herself. Turning on her heel before she can convince herself not to go, she walked to the edge of the rock and created a path of ice that ended right at the wall.

Pushing through the hard packed snow, she started to make her way up to the Palace. The city was in ruins around her, and everyone had taken cover, only one or two out and about. When she reached the entrance of the palace, two guards pointed spears at her, but she had eyes only for Chief Arnook. She raised her hands in surrender.

"Chief Arnook, I mean no harm, I need to see Master Pakku." Chief Arnook narrowed his eyes at her, as if she was a puzzle he needed to figure out.

"I know you. I know I do. But who-"

"Emi!" Hearing his voice, Emi forgot about the weapons pointed at her and launched herself into her grandfather's arms.

Arnook was shocked. Everyone knew the story of Master Pakku's long lost granddaughter, who had left for Ba Sing Se many years ago. Her parents had been with her on a small watertribe boat that got intercepted by a fire nation ship on their way to the city. Her parents had been taken away and locked up, and it was there that they soon got sick and passed away. But nobody had known where Emi was or what happened to her. To see her now was unbelievable, but he knew this was no time for questions. Instead he left, taking his two guards with him and leaving the two to their reunion.

"I wanted to believe it was you when I got the dove, but I couldn't be sure. How are you here? And why with them, the Fire Nation?" He stroked her hair gently and blinked tears out of his eyes. His granddaughter had returned when he thought she never would. He remembered when he had taught her waterbending, every day in secret, but she had been amazing. "Come on, you can tell me in a more private place."

"When our boat had been attacked, it was the general's son who was commanding it. He was the first one in and he caught sight of me. Uncle told me later that it was because he wouldn't have been able to bear seeing me hurt that he hid me away until we reached Ba Sing Se." She told him.

"Uncle? You're calling the great General Iroh Uncle?" Pakku asked in disbelief. She nodded and smiled sadly.

"He's a good person Grandfather. Lu tin, that was his son's name, put me on the ship commanded by one of his friends headed to the fire nation. I stayed there for the duration of the siege, living in the palace as a daughter of Uncle's friends who had been killed during the war. When Uncle returned, I found out that my rescuer had died, and in that time I had become so close friends to the Prince that Uncle raised me as his own." When she finished her tale, Pakku still looked unsure.

"This doesn't explain how one of the most renowned fire nation generals is a good person." He growled.

"Lu tin's death changed him Grandfather. He's different now." She insisted. Then realization hit her. "Oh! How could I have forgotten? The moon spirit is in trouble, we have to save it!." Pakku leapt up, his granddaughters story momentarily forgotten.

"The Spirit Oasis. Emi come quickly!" Pakku raced off towards the small door to the spirit oasis, Emi hot on his heels. He opened the door and clambered in, Emi following. They made their way to the small Island in the middle of the oasis. Emi saw a person lying on the ground, and recognizing the southern water tribe robes, she ran over to her.

"Katara! Katara wake up." Emi said, shaking her until her eyes opened wearily.

"Emi? But...Zuko…he…no!" Gasping, she jumped to her feet, wobbling a little. Emi caught her arm to steady her.

"What? What is it Katara?"

"He took him right out from under me." She said despairingly, kneeling down by the water. Emi knelt beside her.

"It will be okay." She said.

"But what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Zuko?" Katara asked.

"I had some other business to take care of." Emi answered, smiling warmly at Pakku. Katara sniffed.

"But how do you know Master Pakku?"

"He's my grandfather. I grew up here, before I lived in the fire nation. Who else would have taught me waterbending huh?" Katara stared at her, as if not fully comprehending what she had just said. Before she could reply, Appa came sailing down with Sokka and Yue in tow.

"Katara! Where's Aang? Why are you here?" This last question was directed at Emi. "What's going on?"

"Zuko! He took Aang. I couldn't protect him." Katara's tears renewed themselves. Sokka put a comforting arm around her.

"It's alright, they couldn't have gotten too far." He said. A gasp and a squeal caused the siblings to look up.

"Emi!" Yue exclaimed, hugging the younger girl tightly. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"Now I'm really confused." Sokka said

"I know, it's so good to see you!" Emi returned, eyes filling with tears as she clung to her very best friend from the Water Tribe. "And I'm sorry Sokka, but there is no time to explain! Aang and Zuko are in trouble. There's a tundra right above here, that's where he would have taken him. Grandfather and I have to stay here and protect the spirits.

"Grandfather? Spirits? Oh I give up." Sokka said dramatically.

"Yes, I am her grandfather, and these are the moon and ocean spirits." Pakku spoke up finally, having been silent the entire time, and pointed at the Koi fish circling each other.

"Now come on, there isn't any time to waste!" Katara said, grabbing Sokka's hand and pulling him towards Appa. Yue looked to Sokka, then to Emi, clearly conflicted.

"Go. You two are cute together." Emi whispered in her, and they both giggled. It was almost as if Emi had never left at all. Yue wrapped her in one last hug.

"I missed you." She said

"I missed you too. Now go, we have a battle to win." She squeezed her once and then let go, waving as Sokka helped her up onto Appa.

"Now what?" She asked Pakku as they flew away. Momo settled himself in her lap and she stroked his fur fondly.

"Now, we wait."

* * *

Aang was surprised, to say the least, to see Emi sitting with Momo in her lap at the spot where his body should have been, Master Pakku standing guard. He was at a loss on how to return to his body, since he had no idea where it was, but in a flash of light and a strange flying sensation, he was himself again, tied up in a dimly lit cave. Great.

"Welcome Back." Turning around, he saw the source of the snarled words. Zuko.

"Good to be back." He snapped. Gathering the air around him, he blew a strong gust at Zuko, throwing him into the wall and propelling himself into the snow. He tried to wiggle away but didn't get far before Zuko recovered and grabbed him by the ropes tying him together. Then Appa flew overhead, and the day was saved.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko taunted Katara as she jumped down from Appa.

"Trust me Zuko, it won't be much of a match." She answered firmly, trapping him In a tower of water that she brought crashing to the ground, rendering him unconscious as he had done to her. Sokka freed Aang of his bindings and the three of them climbed back onto Appa. They were about to leave when Yue spoke.

"Wait! You can't leave Zuko. Emi loves him." She said in a matter-of-fact way. Sokka and Katara gave her a strange look and were prepared to argue when Aang stopped them.

"She's right. If we leave him, he'll die." He picked Zuko up and brought him on to Appa's saddle, using the rope that had just been binding him to tie up Zuko's limbs.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Night had fallen when the door to the oasis reopened to reveal Zhao and a few of his men. Emi and Pakku stood and took defensive positions, hard determination in each of their eyes.

"I have to admit, I am a bit surprised to see you here, lady Emi. Even more so, that this waterbender seems to trust you." Zhao said, as if they were simply chatting over tea. Emi rolled her eyes.

"I have no time for your meaningless chatter Zhao. You musn't do what you have come here to do." She said.

"And who are you to stop me?" Zhao snarled. Emi took incentive to attack first, throwing a powerful burst of fire at Zhao. If Pakku was surprised, he didn't show it. The fight began, but when Emi tried to fire at him again, a pain so intense it brought her to her knees tore through her. Pakku was held up by all four of Zhao's men, and although he had already knocked two out of commission, he could not stop Zhao from scooping into the oasis and grabbing the moon spirit from the water.

The moon turned red, and Emi felt the power that the full moon brought swiftly leave her. Pakku was overpowered and Zhao's men held him with his hands behind his back. Emi forced herself to her feet, but she couldn't fight. Her waterbending was gone, and somehow she knew that the pain within her came from firebending. She had to try to reason with him. She was about to speak when she saw Uncle Iroh appear. He motioned for her to be quiet, and she obeyed.

"I have done it! This day will go down in History as the day the great moon spirit was destroyed. For generations they will tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon. They will call me Zhao the conqueror, Zhao the slayer of the moon, Zhao the invincible!" The end of his dramatic speech brought the arrival of Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

They looked ready to attack. Emi took a step forward to join them but stumbled, the pain earlier still causing her legs to be weak. It didn't matter anyway, because Zhao raised a fist, pointing it at the flailing bag that held the Koi fish.

"Don't even bother." He threatened. Aang raised his hands in surrender.

"Zhao, don't." he said firmly.

"It's my destiny to destroy the moon and the water tribe." Zhao returned fiercely.

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the water tribe, it will hurt everyone. Including you. Without the moon, everything would be thrown out of balance! You can't imagine what that chaos would do to the world."

"He is right, Zhao." Iroh made his presence known, helping Emi to her feet while keeping a close eye on Zhao's fist.

"General Iroh. I can't say I'm surprised about your treachery."

"I am no traitor Zhao. The Fire Nation needs the moon spirit too." He said calmly, as if Zhao was a wild animal that needed to be tamed. But his efforts were not working, and everyone could tell. "Whatever you do to that spirit, I will unleash on you tenfold! Let it go, now!" he snarled. Zhao lowered his head, as if ashamed. Opening the bag, he released the koi fish back in to the water, and the moon returned to the sky.

But Zhao had to have the last word it seemed, because he let out a ferocious cry and sent a wave of fire into the water, striking the koi fish.

The sky went black. Uncle attacked, knocking out all four of Zhao's men, but unable to reach him because he had fled.

"Coward!" Emi snarled bitterly. She could finally move again, making her way over to the oasis and kneeling down, gently lifting the white Koi fish out of the water. It had a black streak in down it's middle. She closed her eyes, wishing there was something she could do, but knowing that she could do nothing without her bending. Yue crouched down next to her, Sokka on her other side. Iroh knelt down on her right and gently lifted the fish from her hands.

"There's no hope now." Yue said helplessly. Emi squeezed her hand, hoping that that at least would offer her some comfort when she had no words. "It's over."

"No. It's not over." Emi looked up to see Aang's eyes and arrows glowing, a sign he was about entering the avatar state. He walked out to the middle of the oasis, Katara making a move to stop him but stopped when Uncle held out his hand. The other Koi fish circled Aang, its eyes and markings beginning to glow as well, lighting up the entire pool. Aang disappeared and a dazzling blue light shone from around them, travelling as it entered the rest of the palace and grew into an enormous, monstrous being that struck out at fire nation ships, fighting for the water tribe.

The small group's attention was turned back to the other matter, the Koi fish.

"It's too late. Its dead." Katara said sadly. Iroh bowed his head, before something else caught his attention.

"You have been touched by the moon spirit. Some of its life lives within you." He said to Yue. Emi felt her heart drop. She knew what that meant, and it seemed that Yue did too.

"Yes. It gave me life…maybe I could give it back." Her voice was firm and determined; her mind made up.

"No!" Sokka said desperately, and Emi's heart broke for him. "You don't have to do that!"

"It's my duty."

"I won't let you, your father told me to protect you!" Sokka reached for her hand and clung to it.

"I have to do this." Yue answered pulling her hand from his grip. Sokka reached out for her again, but Emi laid her hand on his arm. He looked at her and could see the pain and tears in her eyes. He remembered when they first arrived at the oasis, how Emi and Yue had reunited happily, best friends who had been separated for far too long. She understood him. Sokka sank to his knees and let Emi comfort him as Yue stepped forward and stared at the Koi fish, her hands shaking. She looked back at Emi and Sokka.

"Be brave Yue, you always were." Emi said, trying to muster up a semblance of a smile for her. Yue placed both hands on the fish, and in a bright flash of light, the fish began to flail and she fell back, Sokka catching her.

"No!" He held Yue close to him. "She's gone. She's gone." He said brokenly. Emi smoothed her friends hair back and kissed her cheek, tears freely flowing down her face.

"I'll miss you Yue." Iroh returned the Koi fish to the water where it's counterpart gladly resumed their age-old dance. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around Emi just as Katara did the same for Sokka. Then another glowing light came and Yue disappeared from Sokka's arms, reappearing over the oasis pond, hair floating around her and pure white robes flowing gracefully.

"Never forget who you are Emi, embrace your heritage." Yue told her. "Thank you for being my best friend."

"You look really pretty as a spirit." Emi told her, smiling sadly, her tears still falling. Yue smiled back at her before moving to Sokka.

"Goodbye Sokka, I will always be with you." She said, kissing him once before disappearing altogether. When she had gone, the full moon filled the sky once more, casting a hopeful glow over the oasis.

* * *

"I am surprised, Prince Zuko. Surprised that you are not, at this moment, trying to capture the avatar." Iroh said, pulling on the sail of their small raft.

"I'm tired." He answered quietly. "Emi needs time." He added. She was staring out over the clear blue water, lost in her own world. Zuko sat with his arm around her, still hesitant to let her go after she had run to him, throwing her arms around his neck and crying for the loss of Yue, her parents, the life she was leaving behind. She needed time to recover.

"Then rest. A man needs his rest." Uncle said, smiling proudly at his nephew. His gaze was sad when he looked at Emi, who still had her arms wrapped tightly around herself, as if needing protection from some unseen force. Zuko nodded and laid down near the center of the raft, pulling Emi with him. She shook herself out of the daze she had been in and gave him a smile that was a little closer to a grimace, but she was trying. She curled against him and fell asleep almost at once. Zuko didn't realize how stiff and strong she held herself until she was completely slumped against him, all energy gone. He knew she didn't really understand that she didn't always have to be the strong one.

That was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep. Iroh smiled at the two of them curled together, glad that at the end of the day, they still had each other. No matter what.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe that I am really finished with Book 1! I am very excited to start book 2, although I couldn't even hope to tell you guys when the next chapter will be up! Bear with me, schools keeping me super busy. Other than that I'm very pleased with this chapter:) It took me ages to write, but it was a fun one to write too. So now you know a little bit more about Emi. Really you weren't going to find all that stuff out until later but my mind had other Ideas:) Reviews pretty please! And I will try to have the next one up in a reasonable time frame!**

**Much Love,**

**Em:)**


End file.
